


Don't Blink

by SailorLestrade



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angels are Dicks, Cheating, Destiny, Disapperance, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Feuding, Heaven messing things up, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Present Day is around season 5, Soulmates, Time Travel, Unhappy marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: When (Y/n) takes a simple haunting case on her own, she gets in way over her head. Being transported to the past, she falls in love with a young marine with a killer smile. The only problem is she knows his sons and his girlfriend wants to kill her, and probably knows about twenty ways to do so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to just try this out and see how it goes. I have an idea of what I want to do with this. As for the alternate universe part, John and Mary's ages might be altered slightly and what is said in canon about their past relationship might be as well. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy! Also, I'm not sure which Doctor might be appearing. Ten was the first to meet the angels but Nine will always have a special place in my heart!

(Y/n) moved through the house, flashlight firmly in one hand, shotgun full of rock salt in the other. Sam and Dean were busy on another hunt, but Cas was just a prayer away if needed. You were sure it was just a nasty spirit killing people and (Y/n) was determined to deal with it.

The wallpaper was moldy and looked like it hadn’t been changed since the sixties at least. The bare floors showed proof that there were animals living in the house, and not much else. (Y/n) kept sweeping her light over the walkway, looking for any sign of paranormal activity. But so far, nothing had jumped out at her. She was waiting for a big, Hollywood jump scare, but there was nothing.

She made her way into a large, common room that held rotting furniture and a thick layer of dust. The house had just been abandoned at some point, and honestly, (Y/n) would’ve thought no one had been there for a long time if it wasn’t for the foot prints in the dust and a discarded camera on the ground. (Y/n) picked up the camera, but it wouldn’t turn on. She turned her attention back to the footprints and saw that they just seemed to vanish.

“This place…” She mumbled to herself. She kept the camera with her, hoping that she could charge it when she got home and figure out what exactly had happened to the owner. Slipping the sleek camera in the bag on her shoulder, she continued to look around the room. Her flashlight beam landed on a statue in the corner.

“What the hell is that?” She asked herself as she walked closer to examine the statue.

It looked like a young girl with angel wings. She had her hands to her face, like she was crying. It was a grey concrete statue, with hints of oxidation making it look like it had been here awhile. (Y/n) stared at the statue a little while, trying to figure out why it was in the house. Shaking her head, she turned to explore the house, missing as the statue’s hands dropped from its face.

She made her way up the stairs to check out the upper level. As she did, her flashlight started to flicker in and out. She hit it a few times against her hand. It stopped flickering then, making (Y/n) sigh.

“Dean promised me this was top of the line. Would never flicker.” She said to no one. Her flashlight lit up the hallway again. She was surprised to see another angel statue at the end, right in front of a large, picture window. This angel was missing a wing though. (Y/n) made her way towards it when she heard a noise behind her. Turning around, expecting to see a spirit behind her, she saw another statue instead.

“I didn’t pass that coming up.” (Y/n) whispered. As her flashlight started to flicker, she turned back around. The statue from the window seemed to have gotten closer. It was staring at her with stone eyes and a strange smile on its face. “What is going on here?” (Y/n) asked, panic starting to set in. The spirits she was hunting had to be possessing these statues or something. There was no reason they could be moving…

She turned around again to look at the statue by the stairs but was met with an eerie sight. That statue had its hands up in the air like it was on the attack. Its finger nails were like claws. Its mouth was open, exposing rows of sharp teeth. (Y/n) started to back away from it, her back hitting something solid. She looked up to see another face with sharp teeth looking down at her.

She finally let out a scream then. She tried to run but the angel at the stairs was blocking her way. They both were looking down at her. She raised her gun and started to fire, but it seemed to do nothing to the statues. No spirits flew out, no sign of pain. Instead, she felt cold hands touch her as her flashlight fell to the floor.

Her scream died down as the angels turned and backed away. But (Y/n) wasn’t standing there anymore. All that was left was her shotgun and her flashlight.

(Y/n) was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Present" in this series takes place in like season 5. And this is going to be a lot more AU than just John and Mary's ages.

1970

The rain was falling in sheets as a car pulled up to a phone booth on the sidewalk outside of the Lawrence Pharmacy. The pale yellow Plymouth was on its last leg, but the driver was babying it. The driver got out, grumbling swear words about the rain and unreliable telephone service. He got into the phone booth and shook his wet hair.

“Of all days, why do we have to be fighting today?” He asked himself as he dug his change from his pocket and pushed it into the machine. He dialed the number and waited.

“Hello?” A woman answered.

“Hi Mrs. Campbell. Is Mary home?”

“John? Is that you?” Mrs. Campbell asked. John could tell from the sound of her voice that Mary wasn’t home.

“Yeah.” He sighed, looking at the raindrops hitting the glass hard.

“I’m afraid Mary went out with some friends.” Mrs. Campbell explained. John closed his eyes and rested his head against the glass. He and Mary had been fighting a lot here recently, her calling him out on a girl that he flirted with a lot and him coming back on how she still would go out for drinks with her ex-boyfriend.

“Did she say when she would get back?” John asked. But he knew.

“No. Sorry John. Just try calling her in the morning.” John sighed and nodded, even though the woman on the other end couldn’t hear him.

“Okay. Thank you.” He hung up after a minute but stayed standing in the phone booth, watching the rain. Lightning lit up the sky. Thunder shook the glass. And John was just lost. Part of him wondered why he stayed with Mary Campbell, while the other part of him was madly in love with her. He sighed and left the phone booth. It wasn’t raining as much as he made his way to the Plymouth.

“Damn it Mary!” He growled when he got in the car. He hit the steering wheel a couple times before he calmed himself down. He knew she had went out with Walt, so he was half tempted to go out with Candice. But he wasn’t going to stoop that low. He had a six pack of beer at home that needed to be dipped in to and a pizza place he hadn’t ordered from in a while.

Starting the car, he made his way down Main Street. He stopped at a stoplight and waited for it to turn green. There were only one of two other cars out at the moment. He wouldn’t have been out either if the phones didn’t go out every time there was a sprinkle. He had a job that paid decent money, he didn’t want the phones to go out all the time.

He had just passed through the intersection when the immediate area lit up bright. He hit his breaks and shielded his eyes from the bright light. The only thing he could think of was that this was a nuclear blast and he was as good as dead. But there was no boom or heat like that damn turtle would talk about. John looked around. It was still dark, it was still raining. Nothing seemed to be out of place.

Except for the woman lying on the wet road in front of his car.

“What the hell?” John asked himself as he climbed out of the car. “Hey!” He ran over to the woman. “Hey, are you okay?” He gently shook her, only receiving a groan. “Hey lady, can you hear me?” 

Her eyes fluttered open then and locked with his. For a second, he almost forgot to breathe. He knew it sounded cliché, like one of those novels his mother would read when she got home from work, but it was true. There was something about this girl that did something to him. He just wasn’t sure what. But then he noticed the cut on her head and the scrapes on her arms.

“W-where am I?” She asked weakly, shivering from the rain. John went back to the car and grabbed his leather jacket, wrapping it around her carefully.

“Easy.” He said. “We need to get you to the hospital. University is just over there…”

“No!” She called out, trying to sit up but groaning in pain. “No hospital!” John raised his hands up.

“Okay, okay. No hospital.” He said. She was starting to close her eyes again. “Hey! Don’t go to sleep on me. I don’t even know your name.” John said.

“(Y/n).” She said softly before falling asleep again. John sighed and scooped her up.

“No hospital. Guess I have to take you back to my place.” He carried her and placed her in the back of his car. “I hope you’re not like a Norman Bates person.” He got into the driver seat and took off back to his place.

****

Present

Dean and Sam walked back into Bobby’s after chasing down an empty lead. He was wheeling around, doing some research and making some calls. He barely acknowledge the boys, who had been gone for about two weeks. Dean looked over at Sam.

“Glad to see we were missed.” He said. “Let’s go get (Y/n) and grab a beer.”

“She’s not here.” Bobby threw over his shoulder at them.

“Well, where is she?” Sam asked. Bobby shrugged.

“She went out on a simple haunting about a week ago and disappeared.” Bobby said. “I tracked her phone down to the town she was hunting in, but that’s it. No answers on the calls or texts, nothing. Not even a credit card trail. I’m making some calls to see if I can get someone out there to look.”

“Where was she hunting?” Dean asked, all thoughts of relaxing gone out the window. He was sure that the angels were using her as a pawn. They had to be.

“Marshall, Minnesota.” Bobby told them. “If you’re heading out there and you find her, kick her ass for making me worry.” Sam grabbed up his bag that he had tossed down. There were more important things right now.

“You got it Bobby.” Dean said, turning on his heel and walking out. (Y/n) had stuck by him and Sam for better or worse. And if she was missing and the angels were using dick moves to get them to play ball, then there would be hell to pay.

But Sam had this strange feeling in his gut that something bigger was going on than just the angels being assholes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed a little when John went to Vietnam. Just by a couple years.

1970

Her head was pounding as she started to come to. At first, her body had been heavy and she was sure that she had been kidnapped or worse. But then her limps started to move and she could tell that she wasn’t tied to anything. And was that a bed? She was sure it was a comfortable bed. She opened her eyes to look up at a white ceiling. She groaned some and rubbed at her head.

She set up and looked around. It was a small bedroom. A dresser set on one wall. There were doors to a closet, but not much else. (Y/n) looked to the side of the bed to see a desk and chair. On the desk was a picture of a smiling woman and a young boy. But why the boy looked familiar she couldn’t figure out. She had seen that picture somewhere before. In Dean’s stuff?

The bedroom door opened then and a young man walked in. He was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. For a second, (Y/n) could’ve sworn it was Dean walking in. She didn’t realize she was staring until the man cleared his throat and set a tray on the desk.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked, sitting in the chair watching (Y/n).

“Uh, my head hurts some.” She said, rubbing the back of her head and neck. He smiled at her and god, did it fit him. “What’s your name?”

“Oh, yeah. You were too out of it to exchange that.” He laughed. “I’m John. John Winchester.” Her eyes widened some. No. John was dead. He had been dead for a few years now. She remembered being there for Sam and Dean when he died… “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah.” She nodded some. “Just kinda out of it I guess.” John nodded and grabbed a tray with food on it.

“I’ve been there before.” He smiled. “Here, eat up.” She accepted the tray from him. There was toast, some oatmeal, and a glass of orange juice. It wasn’t much, but it was the best meal that (Y/n) had ever seen. Something about the fact that he had gone out of his way to make this for her made her heart flutter.

“Last night, you said no hospital.” John said as he settled back into his chair. “Why’s that?”

“You wouldn’t believe me.” She stated.

“Are you on the run from the law?” John asked. “Am I looking at jail time?”

“No, no.” (Y/n) said. “Let’s just say I’m not from around here. And I don’t want to get caught.”

“Illegal huh?” He asked. “Well, your English is amazing. Where are you from?”

“Uh…England.” (Y/n) said. She wasn’t sure what to tell him. If he believed that she was from another country and not another time, then so be it. She didn’t want to deal with him thinking she was crazy. She saw a calendar on the desk. It was 1970. That meant he still had almost 14 years before he knew about the supernatural. She looked back at John and almost missed him gazing at her.

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay.” John said, running his fingers through his hair. It was a nervous habit that he picked up from his mother. Little did he know his dad used to do it too. “Do you, uh, have any place to stay?” Something about (Y/n) made John want to protect her. There was something in his chest he had never felt with Mary before, he just couldn’t put a finger on it.

“Uh…” (Y/n) looked around.

“I’m going to take that as a no.” John said. “You had no clothes or money with you. You really didn’t plan out your trip to the good old USA very well, did you?”

“It just sorta happened…” (Y/n) said with a shrug. John smiled softly at her.

“Well, how about you make use of my excellent hot water heater?” He asked. “Get yourself a shower. I have some spare clothes you can wear. My mother might have some things she could let you borrow until we get you on your feet.”

“Thank you John.” (Y/n) said with a smile and a soft blush. This man was nothing like the stories Sam and Dean, or even Bobby, had told her about the hunter. He was so nice to her and caring. And that smile…

“I had something I needed to do this morning, but I can’t remember now.” He said. He shook his head. “I’ll show you where the shower is. You get cleaned up. I’m going to call my mother and let her know we’re coming over. So if she’s not home she knows I’ll be in at least.”

(Y/n) slowly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. He laid out a towel and a wash cloth for her to clean up with. He looked at his shower. Manly smelling things. He quickly grabbed a couple bottles from underneath the sink.

“Here. This is more suitable for a woman.” John said, handing her the bottles. He noticed how confused (Y/n) looked. “Uh…Mary left these over here.” He ran his fingers through his hair again. Mary Winchester. Sam and Dean’s mom. The reason John got into hunting in the first place. But John didn’t and couldn’t know that (Y/n) knew that. He wouldn’t even know that.

“Oh, is she your girlfriend?” (Y/n) asked. Was that…disappointment in her voice?

“Honestly, I’m not really sure anymore.” John said with a shrug. He looked over at (Y/n) to gauge her reaction. He wasn’t sure why though. He wasn’t sure of anything he was doing/feeling with this girl. “Well, I’ll let you get to your shower.” He quickly left, leaving (Y/n) in the bathroom by herself.

She sighed and turned on the water, letting it warm up. She opened up the bottles and smelled them while she waited. Mary had good choices in scents. And in men. John was such a sweet guy. It was too bad that Sam and Dean didn’t get to see this side of their dad. Before they lost their mom and he was just John Winchester. Not the Great John Winchester.

She let herself stand under the stream of warm water and wash off the grime from last night. She was just glad that she landed there and not somewhere worse. She couldn’t even figure out how she got to be where she was. What were those things that attacked her? Did Sam, Dean, and Bobby know she was gone? Did they even care? She had been there for them through so much, but she wasn’t sure if they even noticed she was gone. They were wrapped up in their own world.

Stepping out of the shower, she dried her hair and wrapped the towel around her. At some point, John had left clothes right outside the bathroom door for her. A pair of sweatpants and a baggy United States Marine Corps t-shirt. She smiled some. John had been to Vietnam already. She didn’t want to be there for that.

“Ready?” John asked, watching her walk into the kitchen in his clothes. Something about that made his heart flutter.

“Yeah.” She smiled at him. “Let’s go.” John snagged his car keys and walked out with her. 

As he closed the door, his phone started to ring.

****

Present

Sam and Dean walked into the house (Y/n) had been hunting in. Their guns drawn, they walked through the house. It was eerily quiet as they made their way upstairs. There was nothing out of the ordinary until they came up the stairs.

“Dean…” Sam said, pointing his gun to where (Y/n)’s laid on the ground by her flashlight.

“Where is she?” Dean asked, picking them up. “She wouldn’t just leave these…”

“What’s that?” Sam asked, pointing his own light over at a statue in the corner. Dean walked closer to it, tilting his head to examine it.

“It looks like an angel.” He said.

“What’s it doing here?” Sam asked. Dean turned away from the statue.

“I dunno man. Let’s just check the grounds.” Sam was about to turn around when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Sam turned to see the statue had moved.

“Dean…” Sam said. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Dean asked. Just when Sam was about to speak, hands were placed on their shoulders.

“Don’t blink, don’t breath, don’t say a thing. Just run.” A man with glasses said. Sam and Dean turned to look at him. “These things got your friend and they’re going to get you too. Let’s go!”


	4. Chapter 4

1970

John’s car made its way across Lawrence towards Millie Winchester’s house. The house she owned had been in her family for years, and when Henry left, she packed up her only son and headed back to Kansas. John knew the route like the back of his hand. (Y/n) took in the sites of Kansas. It was a lot different than when she had been with Sam to tell Missouri that John had died…

“Damn this car.” John grumbled to himself as his car sputtered. “I can’t wait to get a new one. Been saving up.”

“Have any ideas what you want?” (Y/n) asked.

“Mary wants me to get a VW van or something.” John shrugged.

“You look like a Chevy man.” (Y/n) said with a smile. John laughed.

“Yeah but Chevy’s are expensive.” He chuckled. Conversation just flowed so easy with (Y/n). The first time he had talked to Mary, he struggled with things to say. He pulled the car into the driveway behind his mom’s. “We’re here.”

“Woah.” (Y/n) said. “This house is amazing!”

“You think?” He asked. “It was my mom’s childhood home, her dad’s before that. She’s pushing me to have kids so that they can come live here too.” John sighed. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

They got out of the car and made their way up to Millie’s house. (Y/n) wondered if Sam and Dean even knew about this place. That this was their home and it was probably just sitting empty. She followed him up to the front door where he let himself in.

“Mom! I’m here!” John called out. Millie came out of the kitchen, her greying hair pulled up into a ponytail.

“Johnny!” Millie said, walking and hugging her son. “And who’s this?”

“Mom, this is (Y/n).” John said. Millie smiled.

“Oh, I like her a lot better than Mary.” Millie commented.

“Uh…let’s not talk about that right now.” John said. “Come on. The extra clothes are upstairs…”

“I’m going with you.” Millie said. “I want to talk to this girl some more.” Millie took (Y/n)’s arm and led her to an extra room where there were boxes of old clothes sitting around. “I was going to donate these. Take what you want darling.”

“Thank you Mrs. Winchester.” (Y/n) said. Millie smiled at her.

“Please, call me Millie.” She said as she set in a chair in the corner. John hovered in the doorway, watching (Y/n) go through boxes and pick out what she liked.

“People would pay good money for these clothes where I’m from.” (Y/n) said with a smile. John and Millie looked at each other.

“Where exactly are you from honey?” Millie asked. (Y/n) froze for a second.

“Uh…England.” She said. Millie nodded, seeming to be satisfied with the answer.

“Well, I’ve got a ham cooking. You two are going to stay for lunch, right?”

“Mom…” John sighed. He liked (Y/n), he did, but he didn’t want Millie getting the wrong idea. He was still with Mary, as far as he knew. He didn’t want (Y/n) to get the wrong idea either. But there was something he felt about this girl that he had never felt with Mary before.

“What?” Millie asked. “The girl needs to eat. Look at her. She’s a twig!” (Y/n) blushed some. “She’s just swimming in your Marine t-shirt.” John sighed and looked over at (Y/n).

“Would you like to stay for lunch?” He asked. (Y/n) smiled at him.

“Sure.” She looked over at Millie. “Thank you very much Millie.” Millie beamed and stood up.

“You just keep going through those clothes sweetheart. I’m going to talk to my son for a second.” She pulled John from the room and led him down to the kitchen. “I like her Johnny.”

“Mom, she’s just a friend.” John said. “I couldn’t just let her lay out on the road in the rain. Whoever brought her here just threw here away like she was nothing. She needed a place to stay.”

“But you took her in. And I saw the way you were watching her while she went through those boxes. When was the last time I saw you look at Mary like that Johnny?” Millie asked. John sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“I don’t know what to do mom.” John sighed. “I just met her. And Mary has been going out with her friends, one of which is her ex that I’m sure she still loves.”

“Do you like her?” Millie asked. John nodded. “Then you know what my answer is. I never felt right about Mary.” John laughed.

“It’s just because Deanna won’t give you her famous brownie recipe.” John accused with a smile on her face. Millie shook her head and laughed. John headed back upstairs to check on (Y/n). She came out of the bathroom with a dress on from one of the boxes.

“John?” (Y/n) asked. He turned around and stared at her. When he didn’t make a noise, (Y/n) raised an eyebrow. “John? You okay?”

“Huh? Oh I’m fantastic.” He said, walking towards her. “You look amazing.”

“I do?” She asked. He cupped her cheek with one hand and looked down into her eyes. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. Her eyes slipped closed as she let him kiss her. She was so far gone just from his lips that she almost missed Millie’s voice calling up the stairs.

“John, Mary’s here.”

****

Present

Sam, Dean, and the mystery man ran out of the house quickly. Once outside in the cool air, Dean turned his gun on the main in the pinstripe suit, glaring him down.

“Okay, what the hell is going on here? Where is (Y/n)?” Dean asked.

“She was taken by those things in there. They’re called Weeping Angels.” The man said. Dean kept his gun pointed at the man. “And there’s really no need for guns Dean.”

“How do you know who I am?” Dean asked, not lowering his gun.

“Your story has been written in the stars.” The man said. “Both your and Sam’s.” Dean glared at him.

“Who. Are. You?” Dean asked again. The man smiled.

“I’m the Doctor.” He responded. Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“The Doctor? Doctor w…”

“Dean, wait.” Sam said. He looked at the man in front of him. “I’ve read about him. Big events in time and you’ve been at every single one of them. Don’t you usually have someone that travels with you?”

“Well, yes.” The Doctor said. “But she went to visit her mother and father.”

“So why are you here?” Dean asked, finally lowering the gun.

“I followed the angels here.” The Doctor explained. “They were drawn to this time for some reason. I need to find out why so I can get rid of them.” He started walking away. “Come now, we have a lot of things to do.” Dean and Sam looked at each other before following along behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just realized I wrote Mary a lot harsher than I probably should...Hope you still enjoy!

1970

“She’s here?” John asked. Millie nodded.

“She’s sitting out on the front porch. Said she saw your car and stopped by.” Millie explained. John looked back at (Y/n). 

“I’ll be back.” He said, moving away from her and out toward the front porch where Mary was sitting on Millie’s porch swing. She looked up at John as he came out.

“Hey.” She said with a smile. She moved over so he could sit down. “My mom told me you called last night.”

“Yeah. But you were out with friends.” John told her. Mary sighed.

“Just because I’m dating you doesn’t mean I have to stay home all the time.” She said. John sighed some and pinched at the bridge of his nose.

“That’s not what I’m saying.” John said. “You go out with Andrew Forrester and I…” She leaned over and kissed him then. Mary didn’t know about (Y/n) standing in the house with Millie. She didn’t know that she could see down towards them. 

“Come on sweetie.” Millie said, leading (Y/n) away with her towards the kitchen. “John is just confused. And I’ve only know you about twenty minutes and I already like you better than her.” (Y/n) smiled some. She knew she shouldn’t have gotten her hopes up though. She knew that John and Mary would be together. They had to have Sam and Dean after all.

(Y/n) was helping Millie in the kitchen, still wearing the dress that John had been drooling over just a few moments before, when John and Mary came in. Mary saw the new girl standing in Millie’s kitchen and raised an eyebrow.

“This is (Y/n). She’s the daughter of one of mom’s friends.” John lied. Mary nodded, but she could see something that John couldn’t. The hard look in her eyes. The tightness in her shoulders. The stance. This girl wasn’t just some girl. She was a hunter. Mary felt herself going into hunter mode, but she slapped on a smile and stuck out a hand.

“Mary Campbell.” She said. (Y/n) took her hand and shook it.

“(Y/n)…Waters…” (Y/n) said, using the first British person that came to mind. Thank goodness she just had listened to Pink Floyd on the drive to her hunt.

“She’s staying with me.” John said. “She didn’t have any place else to stay for the time being.” Mary nodded. (Y/n) spotted the charm bracelet on her wrist then. The various charms to ward off evil. She looked Mary in the eye and both of them knew right then that the other knew they were a hunter.

“Well, Mary, would you like to stay with us for lunch?” Millie asked. (Y/n) could tell by the slight hiss in Millie’s voice that she wasn’t Mary’s biggest fan. John could tell too, and that honestly was part of the reason he kept dating her. It pissed off his mom.

“Well, Mrs. Winchester, my mom sent me to ask John if would join us for lunch.” Mary said. John looked at Millie and saw her tight lipped expression, but she didn’t say no.

“It would be rude of me to deny him this.” Millie growled. Mary smiled at (Y/n), almost as if telling her that she had won. John looked at (Y/n).

“I can stay if you want me to.” He said softly. (Y/n) wanted to tell him to stay, that going off with Mary was a bad idea, but she couldn’t. She shook her head. “Oh. Well then I’ll come get you later.” Mary smiled satisfied and headed out. John walked over to (Y/n). “Mary’s not that bad. She’ll warm up to you.” He smiled and kissed her cheek before following her out. (Y/n) sighed and looked at Millie.

“You’re more than welcome to stay here if you want to.” Millie said. (Y/n) shook her head.

“I have some friends in town. I just need to call them.” (Y/n) explained. “Thank you so much for everything Millie.” Before Millie could stop her, (Y/n) took the bag of clothes and left, watching as John’s car made its way down the road. Why did it feel like her heart was breaking? She heard Millie calling out for her, secretly cursing her son and his girlfriend. She had instantly liked you. Why couldn’t John have just found a girl like you?

Once (Y/n) was far enough away from the house, she let herself sit on a park bench and hold her head in her hands. Tears sprang from her eyes and she wiped at them to keep them from falling. She closed her eyes and focused on her own breathing. She just wanted to go home now.

“Excuse me.” A woman said, standing in front of (Y/n). The young hunter looked up at the woman. She had long, black hair and was wearing a neon orange dress. “But do you need help?”

“Um…not help you can give me.” (Y/n) said sadly. The woman shook her head.

“Let me rephrase that.” The woman said, sitting by (Y/n). “My name is Castiel, and I believe you prayed to me.”

****

Present

“This would be so much easier if Cas would just answer me.” Dean growled as he followed along behind the Doctor. “(Y/n)’s not here and he’s AWOL. Again.”

“Dean, we kinda have the Apocalypse to worry about.” Sam told his brother. “He can’t just drop everything.”

“How do we know that these…these Weeping Angels or whatever actually took her?” Dean asked. The Doctor looked over his shoulder at the Winchester’s.

“I know it was them.” He said, holding up a machine.

“What the hell is thing?” Dean asked. To him, it made his EMF look like it was made by Samsung.

“It’s my Timey-Wimey detector.” The Doctor explained, earning a smile from Sam. Dean glared at his brother. Of course his geek brother would be eating all this up. “It goes ding when there’s stuff.”

“I’m getting a migraine.” Dean groaned, rubbing at his temples. “And what exactly does your…Timey-Wimey detector say about where (Y/n) went?”

“Nothing.” The Doctor said. “Just that the angels are responsible for it.”

“That’s it.” Dean said, shaking his head. “I’m going back to Bobby’s. I need some hunter’s helper to process all this. Time travel?!”

“Dean, Cas sent you back and forth through time several times. Do you really think he’s the only being in the world that can do that?” Sam asked. Dean was about to respond when the Doctor piped up.

“Ah! Castiel! It’s a good old celestial being!” The Doctor laughed. Dean groaned again.

“I’m going home Sam.” Dean said. The Doctor pulled something out of his pocket then.

“I wouldn’t do that Dean.” He said, holding up his Sonic Screwdriver and scanning the air around them. “You might be taking something home with you that you might not want.”

“Like what?” Dean asked. Sam turned around and shown his flashlight at some trees, his eyes widening.

“Like that.” Sam said. Dean turned and looked, seeing one of the angel statues. But this one wasn’t crying.

This one was ready for the attack.


	6. Chapter 6

1970

“Cas?” (Y/n) asked, staring at the woman sitting by her. She tilted her head to the side, much how the Cas from her time would do.

“Do I know you?” Cas asked. (Y/n) shook her head.

“No. Well, at least not yet.” She explained. Cas looked confused. “I’m from the future. And I want to get home.”

“Time travel?” Cas asked. “Most beings to not dabble in such things. What creature did you face?”

“I’m not sure.” (Y/n) said with a shrug. She watched some teenagers walk by, radio in hand. A Beatles song was playing from the speaker. “I just know that I want to come home.”

“I sense heartbreak.” Cas said. “I am not good with such situations. I’m sorry I cannot help. But I sense something else. Something I can’t quite figure out.”

“I’m sure there’s a lot you can’t figure out about me.” (Y/n) told her. “There’s a lot I can’t figure out about myself.” (Y/n) stood up and paced. Cas watched her, trying to figure out the story behind this young girl. She could sense importance in her soul. This girl was supposed to do great things, but Cas wasn’t sure what it was. Heaven had nothing about her in the information she could access.

“What do you need my help with?” Cas asked, watching (Y/n) pace.

“In my time, the angels sent my friends back and forth through time a lot.” (Y/n) said. “Is there any way that you can send me forward in time?”

“I haven’t had to use that part of my grace before.” Cas kept her eyes in (Y/n). “But, perhaps another type of magic?” (Y/n) stopped and looked at the angel.

“You mean like witchcraft?” (Y/n) asked. “Man, Dean’s gonna love that one.”

“Dean?” Cas asked. “That name means something.”

“Yeah, you’ll learn all about him in about forty years I think. Well, he’ll be born in about nine years or so.’ (Y/n) explained. Cas just watched her. “Can you stop staring? That’s one thing you’ve always done that bugs the shit outta me.”

“My apologies?” Cas asked. (Y/n) waved her off. “If you wish to go through with this, I must gather your ingredients. I can’t guarantee where you will end up though. That can be risky.” (Y/n) glanced down at the bad. John Marine shirt was laying on the top of the pile.

“There’s nothing for me here.” She said sadly. She didn’t expect Cas to understand. Even the Cas from her time wouldn’t understand. He might be in love with humanity, but he didn’t quite get everything about them yet. “I had a duffle bag with some hunting gear in it when I came here. I didn’t have it when I ended up at John’s house. It’s gotta be out here somewhere. It might have some things in it we need…” (Y/n) had barely finished before Cas was placing her fingers on (Y/n)’s forehead and closing her eyes.

“I found it.” Cas told her before disappearing. She appeared back seconds later with the duffle bag. (Y/n) opened it to make sure her things were all there. Her guns, salt, lighter, back up matches, wallet, and her cassette tapes from Dean. She smiled some as she touched the small carrying case that held six tapes. She had told Dean that she didn’t know who Bob Seger was or that she didn’t listen to Led Zeppelin, just so he wouldn’t take her CD’s or anything. She was expecting him to knock on her bedroom door at Bobby’s not long before his year was up to present her with some homemade Greatest Hits. She never went anywhere without them now.

“Thanks Cas.” (Y/n) said. Cas stared at her. “What?”

“This shortening of my name. Is it commonplace in the future? Does everyone shorten their names?” (Y/n) sighed.

“Dean is the designated nickname giver.” (Y/n) explained. “He gave you your nickname, as well as some demons and other creatures. You’ll get used to it. He grows on you.” She smiled at Cas. Cas just nodded, making (Y/n) sigh a little.

“I will go get you the ingredients needed.” Cas said before disappearing, leaving (Y/n) alone on that park bench.

****

“John, what are you doing?” Mary asked. John had only been at her house a half hour or so, and was already getting up to leave. She watched her boyfriend fidget with his keys almost the entire time they had been there.

“Mary, I feel bad. My mom asked me to watch out for (Y/n), to show her around. And I just left her.” John said. “And I just have this weird feeling in my stomach.”

“It’s probably that you’re hungry.” Mary said. Part of her was becoming a little territorial. How dare another hunter come in and try to steal her John from her. 

“No. I don’t think that’s it.” John said. “I’m just going to check on her. I’ll be back.” John quickly left then, earning a growl from Mary. Samuel and Deanna watched their daughter and shook their heads.

John made his way back to Millie’s place and let himself in, surprised to see his mom alone in the kitchen, slicing the ham up and placing it in containers. She turned to look at her son and smiled.

“Did you bring (Y/n) back with you?” She asked. John shook his head.

“What do you mean? She’s not here?” John asked.

“Well, no.” Millie explained. “She told me she had friends in town. I thought maybe she ended up with you and Mary…” John quickly ran for the front door. Something made him want to protect (Y/n). How could these friends just leave her alone in the middle of the street during a storm? He quickly got back into his car and started searching Lawrence for her.

****

“There.” Cas said, producing the bases for the spell. “I’m not sure how far it’ll send you. But you should still be in Lawrence. Hopefully, you’ll be far enough you can just pray for me. I’ll come get you.” (Y/n) smiled and hugged the angel.

“Thanks Cas.” She said. She took the last remaining ingredient and dropped it into the bowl, saying the last bit of the spell. She started to fill like air as a light surrounded her and she couldn’t hear Cas anymore. She couldn’t hear anything.

Until “Jack & Diane” starting playing in her ear.

****

John searched everywhere that he could think up, but he came up empty each time. He drove through the park, hoping that maybe her friends were trees or something. But still nothing. Until he saw something laying on a park bench.

He jumped out and ran over. It was a piece of the dress that (Y/n) had been wearing when he left the house. It had ripped off after being stuck to a nail. John carefully dislodged it and held it in his hands.

If it was the last thing he did, he was going to find (Y/n).

****

Present

“What do we do?” Sam asked, gun drawn on the statue. The Doctor was back to back with Sam, staring out into the darkness. Dean was just off to the side, ready to jump in front of Sam if the need arose.

“Don’t blink.” The Doctor warned. “They can only move if you’re not looking at them.”

“So what are we supposed to do? Stand here and stare at it until we die?” Dean asked. “Can we just blow them up or something?”

“I doubt that would work.” The Doctor said. “If we can get that one Sam and staring at and the one I am staring at to look at each other, they should forever be frozen until someone moves them.”

“How do you suppose we do that?” Sam asked. His eyes were starting to water from not blinking.

“On the count of three, we shut our eyes.” The Doctor said. Dean looked at him like he was crazy.

“You just said don’t blink!” Dean yelled. The Doctor nodded.

“If we close our eyes and dive at the right moment, they should be stuck staring at each other.” The Doctor said. “It’s our only hope.” Sam nodded.

“Okay. Let’s do it.” Sam offered a half smile at Dean, even though he couldn’t turn his head to look at him. “Doctor, you count us off.”

“Okay. One…two…three!”


	7. Chapter 7

1982

(Y/n) could hear “Jack and Diane” playing from the other side of the building she was lying behind. She stood up to dust herself off, only to realize that she had fallen into a mud puddle and her dress was all but ruined. She looked up at the sky.

“Thanks Cas.” She groaned. She looked down and made sure that her duffle bag was still with her. She had put the clothes Millie had given her in the duffle before Cas had gave her the things for the spell. She unzipped the bag and found a shirt and the pair of sweatpants that John had given her to wear. Looking around, she stripped out of the dress and put those clothes on.

“Maybe there’s a bathroom around here.” She said to herself as she looked around. It looked like she was in a park. She grabbed the dress and threw it on top of a trash can before she found herself a bathroom. The water was freezing, but it was clean and she scrubbed the dirt off of her to make herself look a little more presentable. She still wasn’t entirely sure where she was.

Walking around the park, she could hear the music coming from some teenagers with a boom box in a grassy field. She smiled to herself, remembering when that was the only thing she had to worry about. Friends and school. Now, she was being slingshot across time. That wasn’t her idea of living.

She saw a sign for Lawrence Community Park. She hadn’t left Kansas, which was nice. And she knew that John would be there, but with John came Mary and that girl was on a hunter red alert the last time she had seen her. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute when someone put their hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

“Excuse me,” The sweet sounding woman said. “I don’t mean to intrude, but my name is…”

“Missouri.” (Y/n) gasped as she turned to look at her. She was younger than the last time she saw the psychic. Sam and Dean might have forgotten about her, but (Y/n) stopped by her place as many times as she could. Missouri was always so nice to her, like they knew each other before she ever even met her. This would explain why.

“We know each other?” Missouri asked. She paused for a moment. “We know each other from a different time?”

“You probably think this is going to sound weird, but I’ve been sent back in time and I just want to get home.” (Y/n) said. Missouri nodded.

“I’ve heard stranger things.” She smiled at (Y/n). “Come with me. We’ll get you cleaned up and in some decent clothing.” She paused for a second. “And I can offer you a job if you’ll need it.”

“I mean, sure.” (Y/n) said. She wasn’t sure how long she was going to be stuck here and Missouri must have heard her.

“It’s 1982 darling.” Missouri informed her. (Y/n) nodded, taking it all in. She had just been in 1970, now she was in 1982. What next? “Well, let’s go. I have this little place above this bookstore I own. You can use it and I’ll have you run the bookstore.” Missouri explained as she led (Y/n) away. The young hunter was a little surprised at how easy the psychic accepted her, but Missouri could read her mind and if she had sensed anything bad in (Y/n), she wouldn’t have approached her to begin with.

She followed Missouri, heading for her home.

****

“Daddy where going?” A little boy asked as his dad stood up from by his wife and stretched.

“I gotta go to the bathroom kiddo.” His dad said.

“John, can you grab a couple drinks from the vending machine on your way back?” Mary asked. Dean looked up at his dad and smiled.

“Juice!” He laughed. John smiled and kissed the top of his son’s head. John walked off, allowing his smile to fall as he did. He loved his son with all his heart, but his marriage to Mary had been rocky at best. When (Y/n) had disappeared, he had searched everywhere for her. He had a bad feeling that she was hurt or worse. It had caused him and Mary to break up for a while, which made Millie happy. But somehow he ended up back with Mary. Just like he always did.

There had been a time right before John and Mary got married that John wanted to call it off. But something at the back of his mind told him not to. As well as a strange old man that was at the truck stop John had stopped at when he was getting ready to leave Lawrence. He was convinced that (Y/n) was out there. He had only been with her for one day and he felt more for her than he had ever felt for Mary.

John made his way towards the small park bathroom when something caught his eye. He stood and backtracked to look at a trashcan. His eyes widened and a shaky hand reached out to snag the dress laying over the side of it. He knew it anywhere. (Y/n) in that dress had been engraved in his mind. And it was even missing the piece that he had found years ago.

John looked up just in time to see the back of a girl that he knew was (Y/n). And for the first time since he married Mary, since Dean had been born and he held his son, John had a genuine smile.

He just had to find her again.

****

Present

“Sam!” Dean called out. The angels moving had caused a dust cloud due to bare patches of earth. Dean coughed and waved away the dust, trying to find his brother. “Sam!”

“I’m okay.” Sam said, standing up and dusting himself up. The Doctor smiled as he saw the two angel’s frozen, forced to stare at each other for all eternity.

“What do we do now?” Dean asked. “I have a grenade launcher in the car. I could blow them up.”

“We just leave them.” The Doctor said, laughing at the statues.

“Leave them?” Sam asked. “But Doctor, they did something to (Y/n). This can’t be safe to just leave them.”

“As long as they stay just as they are, they will not move.” The Doctor explained. Sam nodded, but Dean wasn’t happy with his answer.

“And it they don’t stay where they are? What if a storm moves them or something?” The Doctor shrugged.

“Then I’ll just come back.” HE said. Dean glared him down. Sam shook his head.

“What about (Y/n)?” Sam asked. The Doctor sighed.

“Usually, with these situations, they person doesn’t come back from the past.” The Doctor said. “Perhaps we should leave this forest and figure out where she went to. We can see what we can do to help her.” Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Dean said. “My car’s over here…”

“Oh no, I have my own ride.” The Doctor said. Dean looked up as he walked away. He raised an eyebrow.

“What a piece of junk!” Dean said, staring at the blue phone box. The Doctor turned around and stared at him.

“Watch your mouth!” The Doctor said. “I did all the cool modifications myself! And I don’t stand there and insult your car!” Sam couldn’t help but smile at Dean and the Doctor. Dean just turned around and marched toward the Impala. The Doctor looked over at Sam.

“Nice fellow, isn’t he?” He asked. Sam sighed.

“He grows on you. I promise.” Sam smiled. “We’ll meet you at…”

“I know where to meet you guys!” The Doctor said. “Unless you’d rather go in here with me.” Sam looked towards the TARDIS.

“Sam, come on!” Dean called out. Sam sighed.

“I better go with him.” Said shrugged. The Doctor nodded.

“Another time then.” He said, walking into the TARDIS. Sam sighed and got into the Impala. Dean took off like a bat out of hell. He needed to find out what happened to (Y/n).


	8. Chapter 8

1982

It had been a month since (Y/n) had been dropped in 1982. She couldn’t find the spell that Castiel had used to send her from the 70’s, and the angel wasn’t answering her calls. So she took to running the bookstore that Missouri owned in downtown Lawrence. She mainly got college kids trying to find cheap copies of required reading for classes. She got some tips from the thankful parents of said kids, and Missouri told her she could keep all that and not worry about putting it on the books.

There was a staircase in the store that led up to the apartment above that Missouri let (Y/n) stay in. There was another staircase behind the building that guests could use unless (Y/n) let them in through the store, which she didn’t. She didn’t have anyone here to visit. She had thought about visiting Millie, but the older woman had passed on in the twelve years that (Y/n) had travelled through. All that was left in this town was John, and he was busy having a family with Mary.

Business was slow at one of the other places that Missouri owned, so she set at the bookstore while having (Y/n) run errands for her. She noticed just how skinny the girl was. She didn’t eat much, just enough to make sure she wouldn’t starve. Missouri had been in her apartment and didn’t see much food. All the furniture that was there was what she had been storing there.

“I want you to go to the store and get you some food, some things to make you apartment more like a home, anything.” Missouri said. (Y/n) had planned to take the tip money she had and open a bank account so when she got back to her time, it was waiting for her.

“But…” (Y/n) started to argue, but Missouri pushed money into her hand and sent her out of the door, making her promise not to come back until later. So (Y/n) spent her day window shopping, getting some new clothes to go with the things she had gotten from Millie. Vintage hadn’t made a comeback in the 80’s, and (Y/n) really didn’t want to dress like Madonna. But after some clothes shopping, her stomach growled. Food was needed. And she knew she shouldn’t grocery shop on an empty stomach, but she didn’t feel like fighting with college kids at McDonalds.

Putting headphones on for her Walkman that Missouri had given her a few weeks ago, she made her way into the grocery store, humming the Eagles as she walked. She grabbed a few things she wanted until she noticed something falling into her cart that she hadn’t put there. A small toy car. She leaned over and grabbed it, looking around for the owner. She saw a little boy sitting in a cart, looking over at her with wide eyes. Why did he look so familiar?

“Dean, what have I told you about throwing your toys?” A voice said. “I can’t find it.” (Y/n) turned slowly with wide eyes to stare at a man she had longed to see but knew she couldn’t. Part of her wondered if Missouri knew that he was going to be there. She had to have heard the thoughts running through (Y/n)’s head from time to time.

“Uh…I think he wanted me to have it.” (Y/n) said before she could stop herself. John turned to look at her, his expression matching hers.

“(Y/n)?” He asked. She smiled softly at him and handed him the car. “You came back.”

“Yeah…” She said. “Travelling did me some good.”

“You haven’t aged a day.” John said, staring at her. (Y/n) felt her cheeks redden. The little boy pulled at John’s arm.

“Daddy, who that?” He asked. John looked at his son and then up at (Y/n) with panic in his eyes. Either that Dean was going to tell Mary he saw (Y/n), or that (Y/n) was going to be upset that John married Mary.

“Hi, I’m a friend of your dad’s.” (Y/n) said with a smile. “I’m (Y/n).”

“I Dean. I this many.” He said, holding up five fingers, making John laugh and shake his head.

“Buddy, you’re only this many, remember?” He asked as he held up three fingers.

“Oh yeah.” Dean said with a big smile. “Like my car? It like daddy’s!” He held up the little black car, making (Y/n) smile. That meant John had gotten the Impala. She missed the sight of that car.

“I love it.” She said. “Is it as fast as your daddy’s car?”

“Yeah!” Dean started pushing the car across the handle of the cart, making loud motor noises as he did. (Y/n) smiled. It was nice seeing this Dean, a carefree, sweet and innocent Dean. Much like the Dean she knew before the hellhounds came for him. Before angels and Lucifer. Before she pulled the Impala up at that church as light exploded from it and pure evil was released.

“I should get going.” (Y/n) said, turning to head back to her cart, when she felt a hand snag hers.

“I just got you back.” John said. (Y/n) glanced at the wedding band on John’s hand. It didn’t shine as brightly as it should have. (Y/n) wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss him, but Dean was sitting right there. She was sure that the little boy wouldn’t remember her, but she didn’t want to risk it.

“You have Mary.” (Y/n) said. John sighed.

“And she has our neighbor Mark.” John said. (Y/n) stared at him. Mary was cheating? Sam and Dean never mentioned that before. “I just…can I see you again?” (Y/n) looked down at her wallet. She pulled out a business card for the bookstore and handed it to John.

“I work there. My apartment is above it.” She told him. “You can call me there. We’ll have coffee.” With that, she quickly left, Dean waving bye to her as she went.

****

It was raining that night as (Y/n) changed into a new pair of shorts she had bought herself and that old Marine t-shirt. His smell still lingered on the cloth as she let it wrap around her. She stuck the Bob Seger tape in the little player and let it fill the apartment as she walked around lighting candles and trying to make the place feel cozy. Cas still wasn’t answering her and she didn’t want to put her trust in any other angel. So that left her in the 80’s. She could put money into Apple or Amazon later on. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard someone knocking on the outside apartment door. Frowning, she made her way to it and looked through the peephole.

John was standing there in the pouring rain.

(Y/n) yanked open the door, standing there. He smiled at her.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t be home.” HE said. She moved aside so he could come in. “I’m so glad. I didn’t know where else to go besides maybe my mom’s old place.”

“What are you doing here?” (Y/n) asked. John turned and looked at her.

“Mary kicked me out.” He said. Drops of water dripped off his trimmed hair. He saw her wearing his shirt and couldn’t help but smile. “I hoped you still had it.”

“Let me get you a towel.” (Y/n) went to the bathroom and grabbed a couple towels, letting John dry himself off. Once he wasn’t soaked, he walked around the apartment, taking it all in. “Why’d she kick you out?”

“Huh?” John asked. “Oh, Mary. Well, Dean told her I saw a friend at the store. She asked who. I told her Ronnie Pierson. Apparently, Ronnie is out of town. She accused me of taking my…our son to have an affair with someone. So I told her I saw you and she told me to get out and come back once I could come up with a better lie.” He shook his head. “Like she has room to be talking.”

“I’m sorry John…” (Y/n) said. He shook his head.

“It’s not your fault.” He said. (Y/n) nodded slowly and laid some towels on the couch, letting him sit. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple beers, handing one to John.

They set there, making small talk. The two beers slowly started multiplying. “We’ve Got Tonight” came on the player as John leaned over and kissed (Y/n). One kiss led to another and before the (Y/n)’s bed, her legs wrapped around him as the thunder roared in the distance.

****

John had left the next morning after breakfast in bed followed by some real food in the kitchen. He didn’t want to leave, but (Y/n) told him that Dean needed him. It was the end of August of ’82. Any day now, John and Mary would be making up and Sam would be put into creation. (Y/n) smiled sadly. She could’ve saved the boys so much pain by keeping John there for a couple more nights, but Dean needed his brother and the world needed the boys.

Missouri went on business and came back a couple weeks later. She walked into the bookstore and smiled at (Y/n), her eyes lighting up. She tried really hard not to read (Y/n)’s mind, but today, something caught her attention.

“Congratulations!” She exclaimed. (Y/n) looked at her confused.

“What?” She asked. Missouri’s smile fell.

“You don’t know yet?” She asked. (Y/n) frowned.

“Know what? Missouri, what is it?” She asked. Missouri walked forward and placed a hand on hers.

“Sweetheart, you’re pregnant.”

****

Present

The boys and the Doctor had just gotten back to Bobby’s when the Doctor froze, causing the boys to look at him. Before they could even ask him what was wrong, he was pulling out his Sonic and pointing it at them.

“What the hell?” Dean asked.

“History is changing.” The Doctor said, running into the house and doing the same to Bobby. “Hello by the way. Anyway, I want you three to be able to see the difference.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. Bobby just set there, staring at the new man in the house.

“It could be anything from Rachel and Monica’s door being blue instead of purple to English words being exchanged between the US and the UK.” The Doctor explained. Any differences that take place in the house you’ll be able to spot.”

“What is going on?” Bobby asked. “What happened to (Y/n)?”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out.” Dean said. “Is she doing this?”

“No on purpose.” The Doctor said. “I think this is actually the timeline fixing itself at this point.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. “The timeline fixing itself?”

“I sensed some powerful wibbly-wobbly stuff while we were in the house. The Weeping Angels were trying to fix it I believe while still getting their fix.” The Doctor explained. Dean looked at Sam.

“Someone bring me dad’s journal.” Dean said. “There has to be answers in this.” Bobby nodded and wheeled over to where the book laid. He had been using it for reference purposes. He laid it on the desk when he noticed something sticking out of the bottom of it that hadn’t been there just a couple hours before. Pulling it out, he saw it was a picture and his eyes widened.

“Boys.” Bobby said. Sam, Dean, and the Doctor all turned to look at him. “I think I found a change in history.”


	9. Chapter 9

1982

“This is impossible.” (Y/n) said as she paced. Missouri watched her, unable to get a good reading on her. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute. “There’s no way I could be pregnant. There would have to be…” She stopped. Missouri looked up at her.

“(Y/n)?” She asked.

“Shit.” (Y/n) whispered. She turned to looked at Missouri with wide eyes and open thoughts. She didn’t want to utter the words aloud.

“Oh sweetie.” Missouri gasped. “How?”

“It was a moment of weakness.” (Y/n) said. “I have felt a strong connection to him ever since I met him. I don’t know why.”

“Maybe that friend Castiel can answer some questions for you.” Missouri suggest. (Y/n) shook her head. “Why not?”

“They aren’t answering me.” (Y/n) explained. “I just want to go home and now I have all of this.” She groaned and flopped down in a chair. Missouri watched her.

“You need to relax.” Missouri said. “Stress isn’t good for the baby.” Once Missouri said those words, (Y/n) realized it was happening. She had gotten pregnant with John Winchester’s baby. And now, Dean and Sam were going to have two half siblings, Adam and hers. That is, if she ever made it back to her time.

“What am I going to do?” (Y/n) asked quietly. She wrapped an arm around herself out of instinct.

What the hell was she going to do?

****

It was almost a month later before Missouri convinced her to leave the safe haven of the bookstore. (Y/n) had taken up reading the baby books that Missouri had in stock, not wanting to venture out and risk running into John. But she didn’t have to go out to see him. He came to her.

“Uh, hi. I’m looking for (Y/n).” John said one day. Missouri was doing inventory while (Y/n) hid in the back, reading her books. Missouri knew who this was. She also knew that (Y/n) needed to talk to him, but on her own terms.

“She’s a little busy right now.” Missouri said. “Can I take a message?”

“Um, can you just tell her that John came by and I wanted to ask her to have dinner?” John asked, sounding upset that (Y/n) wasn’t around. He wanted to see her. And she wanted to see him. Missouri took the message but after a few more days of (Y/n) staying cooped up in the building and not responding to John’s message, she took her to town.

“Missouri…” (Y/n) mumbled as she drove. Missouri shook her head.

“You need to start taking vitamins and getting things for the baby.” Missouri explained. “And this grocery store has the best cupcakes, which you need.” (Y/n) smiled some and nodded, allowing her boss and friend to take care of her.

(Y/n) stared longingly at the little baby clothes as they walked around. She didn’t want to start buy a lot of things for a few reasons. She didn’t know if she would be suck in the 80’s for the rest of her life and she didn’t want to have a whole bunch of baby things just left behind. And she wasn’t even sure if she was having a boy or a girl at this point.

“I got you these kind.” Missouri said, raising a couple bottles of vitamins. “We’ll try them out. They said they should keep morning sickness at a minimum…”

“(Y/n)?” Another voice asked. The two women turned to look at John standing there.

“John…” (Y/n) gasped.

“You never called me back.” John said. “I was starting to get worried you took off again.”

“No, no.” (Y/n) said, shaking her head. “I just…something big came up.” John stared at the bottles and other things in their cart. Things he remembered from when Mary was pregnant with Dean. His eyes widened and he was about to say something when Mary walked up with Dean.

“John, tell your son that a Led Zeppelin t-shirt is not the proper attire for a wedding.” Mary said, sounding quite frustrated. She turned to see (Y/n) standing there and it didn’t take long for the hunter to realize what was going on. “Hi (Y/n). Long time no see.”

“It’s good to see you Mary.” (Y/n) said softly. John kept staring at (Y/n), his eyes going to get stomach.

“I-is your boyfriend happy about this?” John asked softly.

“I don’t have one.” (Y/n) told him. Dean pulled away from Mary than and ran over to (Y/n), hugging her legs. She smiled down at the little boy.

“Hi (Y/n)!” Dean said happily. “I got new car!” He held up a blue truck for (Y/n) to see. She smiled and knelt by him, listening to him talk about how cool his truck was. Missouri listened to his parents’ thoughts. John was panic but happiness. Mary was anger and plotting. She looked at the blonde woman, trying to figure out what she was going on about in her mind.

“We need to get going.” Mary said. “Dean, come on honey.”

“But mommy…” Dean whined. He liked (Y/n). She was nice and she smelled like cookies. Mary grabbed his hand.

“It was good seeing you (Y/n).” She led Dean away.

“You should go too John.” (Y/n) said softly. John just stayed where he was.

“Is this why you wouldn’t answer me?” John asked. “It’s…it’s mine right?”

“Do you think I’m sleeping around with every guy who shows up on my doorstep in the middle of a thunderstorm?” (Y/n) growled. John shook his head.

“That’s not what I meant, I just…” He took a deep breath. “Let me buy you lunch. Please.”

“What about Mary?” (Y/n) asked. John shrugged.

“We need to talk.” John said. “I’m sure she knows what happened that night. I know what she was up to.” (Y/n) couldn’t believe this. She had always thought that John and Mary Winchester were the perfect couple. But here they were, acting more like an arranged marriage. Heaven did say they needed to be together…

“You need to talk to him honey.” Missouri assured her. “This is his child too.” (Y/n) sighed. She knew there was no getting around this. She had to talk to John. Maybe after she did Cas would come get her.

“Okay. Lunch.” (Y/n) said. “But I think you should at least take Mary and Dean home. He looks like he could use a nap.” Even three year old Dean had the same telltale signs of being tired like adult Dean. The only difference was that this Dean couldn’t be pumped awake with a weird coffee, Monster mixture.

“I will.” John said. “I’ll come by your place in about an hour. And we can talk.” He smiled softly at her, with a gentleness that he didn’t have when he looked at Mary. He quickly walked off to find his wife and son. (Y/n) looked at Missouri.

“What am I supposed to do?” (Y/n) asked quietly. Missouri offered a small smile.

“Just talk to him.” Missouri said. “I’m sure you guys can figure something out.”

“No, I mean…” She sighed. “Never mind. Can we just go home please?” Missouri nodded and led (Y/n) towards the checkout. She couldn’t help but listen in on (Y/n)’s thoughts.

She was falling in love with John Winchester.

****

Present

“What is that?” Dean asked, taking the picture from Bobby. It was a woman with a rounded belly wearing just a Marine t-shirt and nothing else. She was standing in the kitchen of what looked like their old house in Lawrence. She had a hand on her belly and was smiling down at it.

“The back said (Y/n)…1983.” Sam said, his eyes widening. “Oh my god!”

“Dad knew (Y/n)?” Dean asked. “But why don’t I remember her being there in the past. Like, if she was there, then I should at least remember her!”

“I’m not even going to try to explain this paradox stuff, because it will just make your brain explode.” The Doctor said. “But basically, as (Y/n) stays in the past, it’s changing the future. And the four of us are the only ones right now that can see it.”

“Wait, Cas has time travelling powers. He can just go back in time and get (Y/n).” Dean said.

“I’m afraid that I can’t let that happen.” Zachariah said from behind them. Everyone turned to see him standing there, that slimey smile on his face. Cas stood behind him, head bowed to not look the boys in the eyes. “Things have to run their course now. This is what we were trying to avoid.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked. The Doctor examined the angels, seeing all the signs that there was something behind his words.

“I can’t lay all my cards out on the table right away.” Zachariah explained. “But because of his little friends, our plans are all messed up. So everything just needs to play out.” He looked from the Doctor to Cas. “He isn’t sending anyone through time.” With that, Zachariah disappeared with a laugh. Dean looked at Cas.

“Cas? What’s going on?” He asked. Cas finally looked up at Dean, seeing the picture in his hand.

“I’m…I can’t tell you yet.” Cas said before disappearing, making Dean scream.

“What the fuck is going on?!” He asked, crushing to picture in his hand as he did. Someone needed to give him answers and they needed to give it to him now.


	10. Chapter 10

1982

John had picked up (Y/n) over an hour later. She had almost bailed on him, heading over to Missouri’s house until he just gave up, but she couldn’t do that to him. She couldn’t hurt him again. So she let him take her to lunch.

“I’ll have a beer.” John told the waitress. He looked at (Y/n) with wide eyes. “Shit, I’m sorry. Do you want me to change my order?”

“You can drink a beer John.” (Y/n) explained. The waitress left to bring them their drinks. John kept watching (Y/n), who was staring down at her menu. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. And she knew this. She couldn’t look up at him right now because she knew that she would start crying the moment she did.

“(Y/n)…” John whispered softly. She knew there was no avoiding the sound of that voice. She slowly looked up at him. “You weren’t going to tell me, were you?” He asked. There was no anger in his voice. Just pain.

“No…” (Y/n) admitted. She had been hoping that she could avoid him and get out of the 80’s. Maybe if the angels didn’t know that John Winchester had another bastard child in the world, she could keep him or her safe. And if John didn’t know, then the demons and angels couldn’t know, right?

He reached out and gently put his hand on top of hers. He didn’t want to scare her off. He didn’t want her to disappear on him again. Or if she did, he wanted to take Dean and go with her.

“Do you know the gender yet?” He asked. (Y/n) shook her head.

“No. I’m only about a month along.” (Y/n) explained. “I don’t even have a doctor.” John’s eyes widened.

“We’re taking you to a doctor.” He said. “Mary had high blood pressure when she was pregnant with Dean. I just want to make sure that you two are okay…” (Y/n) couldn’t help but smile at how protective John was. It made her think of the stories Dean and Sam told her about the grumpy old hunter. She never had officially met him. She had seen him once in passing before she showed up at the hospital to find out he had died. But what John said next brought her out of her memories.

“Because I love you.”

(Y/n) stared at John, unsure of what to say. It was impossible. John couldn’t be in love with her. He had to be in love with Mary. That’s what the angels told Dean. That John and Mary Winchester’s love was written in the heavens.

“But…you and Mary…”

“We don’t love each other.” John explained. “If I didn’t love Dean so much, I probably would’ve left by now. I’m not my father, I’m not going to just abandon my child like that.” (Y/n) stared at John.

“John?” (Y/n) said softly. “I love you too.”

****

A few months had gone by. John accompanied (Y/n) to doctor’s appointments and hugged her tightly when the doctor told them they were having a little boy. Mary hadn’t been happy about all of this in the least, but had come up with a plan that broke (Y/n)’s heart some.

Mary and John would take the boy after he was born and raise him as their own.

Of course, (Y/n) wanted to keep her son with her, but she knew that she couldn’t very well stay in the 80’s. She had to get back to her time and helping the boys stop the Apocalypse. But it was Christmas Eve and she was currently living in the guest room at the Winchester’s home, much to John and Missouri’s pushing.

“You look amazing.” John said as he watched (Y/n) rub at her belly through that t-shirt. Mary and Dean were both in bed. John was supposed to set out the presents from Santa, which he had already done. Mary knew that there was no keeping John away from (Y/n), so she had pretty much given up.

“John, you’re just saying that because I’m half naked.” (Y/n) laughed. John shook his head and took a Polaroid from a junk drawer on a desk in the room. He raised it and snapped a picture of (Y/n). He took a pen and wrote on the back of the picture before smiling. “John, it’s only ’82.”

“Well, our son is due in ’83 and it’s almost New Years.” He laughed. (Y/n) smiled and kissed him gently.

“You better get to Mary.” (Y/n) said. “Dean’s gonna be waking the two of you up soon to open presents.”

“I wanna stay here.” John pouted. (Y/n) kissed him again.

“Tomorrow night you can unwrap your present.” She whispered in his ear. She could feel him shiver with excitement. John gave her one last kiss before heading down to Mary and his bedroom. (Y/n) sighed softly. How did things become this crazy? How was she destroying what she thought had been a perfect marriage. If Dean and Sam found out the truth, they would probably kill her. John was a man so in love with Mary Winchester that he set out on a one man vendetta against the thing that killed her.

(Y/n) stared in the mirror, rubbing at her swollen belly. Mary was supposed to be pregnant too, but she didn’t think she was. Sam was supposed to be born May 2nd, and (Y/n) was pretty sure that he wasn’t premature. Suddenly, things started to click together. (Y/n) as due late April or early May. She was having a boy. Mary wasn’t pregnant yet….

Her eyes widened as she realized this wasn’t just some bastard child in her like Adam.

She was pregnant with Sam.

****

Present

“I’m so done with angels!” Dean screamed out. “Cas, get your feathery ass back here!”

“I’m afraid he can’t do that right now.” Zachariah laughed as he stood off to the side of the room. Dean glared the angel down.

“And why the hell not?” Dean asked. Zachariah shrugged.

“He had things to do.” HE told the hunter. “Things involving your brother.”

‘Leave Sam alone.” Dean said. Zachariah laughed.

“Not that brother Dean.” Zachariah said, shaking his head.

“Adam’s dead.” Dean told him. Zachariah snapped his fingers and Cas appeared, a slightly familiar blond boy at his side. “Adam?”

“We brought him back so you guys could have a lovely family reunion.” Zachariah laughed. “Those things that the Doctor brought here are fixing a timeline that we created, so we think all of you deserve the truth. Might make saying yes a little easier.” Sam walked in as Zachariah disappeared. Cas stood there, holding Adam.

“Adam!” Sam walked over towards him. Adam pulled back from the angel and the hunter slightly.

“Where’s my mom?” He asked. “Bring her back.”

“Dude, she got ate by ghouls.” Dean said. Cas sighed.

“Adam, your mother is not dead.” Cas explained. They all three looked at the angel.

“What? But we saw her.” Dean said. Cas shook his head.

“Sam and Adam’s mother is very much alive.” He realized what he had said after the fact. His eyes widened as Dean’s narrowed.

“Sam’s mom is Mary Winchester.” Dean said. Cas sighed and shook his head.

“Mary Winchester is not Sam’s biological mother.”


	11. Chapter 11

1983

Dean loved having (Y/n) around. She would play cars with him and read him stories when mommy and daddy were busy. And he was very excited when he found out that the baby that was in (Y/n)’s belly was going to be his baby brother. He kept giving her belly kisses and talking to the little guy.

“What’s his name?” Dean asked as he set by (Y/n). She looked up from her magazine and smiled at Dean.

“His name is Sammy.” She told him.

“I like that. Sammy. Sammy!” He smiled and kissed her belly again. Dean had recently turned four and he just knew he was going to be the best big brother in the world. He gently put his hand on his belly to talk to his little brother when he felt something hit his hand and (Y/n) gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked as John ran into the room. He had become super protective of (Y/n) over the past few months. Both the Winchester boys had and she could tell it was making Mary angry. But they both knew how to be civil, especially when Dean was around.

“Dean…” John got ready to discipline his child for hurting (Y/n), but (Y/n) shook her head.

“He didn’t do anything John.” (Y/n) explained. “Sammy kicked.” John’s eyes lit up.

“But isn’t kicking bad?” Dean asked. He had gotten in trouble a couple weeks ago for kicking one of the neighbor boys. (Y/n) smiled and kissed his forehead.

“This means Sammy’s okay.” She explained. John put his hand on her belly. He could feel Sammy moving some before another hard kick was delivered. 

“My boy’s going to be a soccer player.” John laughed. He missed (Y/n)’s smile falling some. She knew how her son was going to be raised. She knew the man that he would become. She knew what was going to happen to him. There would be no soccer when there was gun cleaning and research to be done. She pushed those thoughts away. Maybe, just maybe, with her in the picture things could be different. Maybe she could return to a time where there were no angels or demons trying to kill the boys left and right.

“He’s going to be something.” (Y/n) said with a laugh. She saw Dean watching her with curious eyes. “What is it honey?”

“I don’t want Sammy to hurt you.” He said. (Y/n) smiled and hugged him.

“Sammy’s not hurting me.” She laughed. “He’s just stretching and moving. And wanting to play with his big brother.” Mary came in then from going grocery shopping. Her and (Y/n) were on a truce for the time being, and (y/n) had offered to do the shopping but neither Mary nor John would hear it.

“Mommy! Sammy kicked!” Dean announced to Mary. She smiled at her son.

“Really? That’s great.” She said, handing him a juice box. (Y/n) helped her make dinner as Dean kept talking about all the things that he wanted to do with Sammy when he was born. Mary couldn’t help but smile at how excited Dean was. Honestly, she was excited to have another baby around too. And (Y/n) wasn’t all that bad. Yeah, Mary was pissed that John had slept with her and knocked her up, but she knew that she hadn’t been a loving wife recently, and she had had her own affair too. Plus, Mary had someone now who knew what she knew. About monsters in the dark.

She decided then and there that (Y/n) would be a part of Sammy’s life.

****

“John!” (Y/n) cried out as a contraction hit her. John was still at work. He had wanted to stay home as (Y/n) due date drew near, but she hadn’t been able to work at the bookstore and Mary was a stay at home mom. So someone needed to earn a living. It was May 1st and Mary had been sure that Sammy would’ve came at the end of April.

“He’s still at work.” Mary comment as she walked into the living room. “What’s wrong?”

“I…I think Sammy’s gonna be joining us very soon.” She groaned. “Oh fuck!”

“Shit!” Mary said. “Dean’s over at the neighbors. I’ll ask them if he can stay. I’ll leave a note for John. Just hold on okay?”

“This is worse than a wendigo scratch.” (Y/n) groaned. Mary rubbed her shoulder.

“I know, I know. I’ll be right back.” She ran off to ask the neighbor to watch Dean. (Y/n) gathered her bag that she need for the hospital and jotted out a note for John. Thankfully, her contractions were far enough apart that she wouldn’t be giving birth on the kitchen floor. It still hurt pretty badly though.

“Dean’s good. Are you ready?” Mary asked. She was anxious to meet Sammy. Her and John had never talked about having kids. She honestly was only ever wanting one after her adventure in the 70’s.

“Yes.” (Y/n) gasped. Mary led her out to her car. Mary had a station wagon that she could easily fit Dean and all the groceries in. Now she was driving towards the same hospital where she had Dean and getting (Y/n) inside. They had just gotten into the elevator to head up towards the maternity ward when a frantic John ran in through the front doors.

(Y/n) laid in labor before Sammy finally joined the world.

“12:05 am, May 2nd, 1983.” The nurse announced as Sammy was born. (Y/n) smiled at the little baby that was placed on her chest. John smiled with tears in his eyes. Even Mary couldn’t help but smile. He was such a perfect little child.

“What’s the little guy’s name?” The nurse asked (Y/n). (Y/n) smiled.

“Samuel Matthew Winchester.” She announced. The nurse wrote the information down to go on the birth certificate.

“Fathers name?” She asked.

“Jonathan Winchester.” (Y/n) said casually, smiling up at John.

“Mothers name?” The nurse knew that this little boy was being adopted by the two other people in the room. (Y/n) smile fell as she looked down at Sammy.

“Mary Winchester.” She whispered as a tear fell down her face. “His mother’s name is Mary Winchester.”

****

Present

“W-what?” Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

“Don’t listen to them Sammy.” Dean said. “I would know if you weren’t mom’s son. If you were just my half-brother. And dad never mentioned anything. You’re my full brother and your Mary’s son.”

“No she’s not.” Cas sighed.

“What do you mean my mom’s still alive?” Adam asked. “And I’m Sam’s full brother?”

“Yes.” Cas said. Dean grabbed a book from Bobby’s desk and threw it, just barely missing Cas.

“Shut your fucking mouth.” Dean growled. “I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but Sam is my brother.”

“Your half brother.” Cas told him. Dean was on the verge of punching the angel when Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

“Cas, who’s my mother?” Sam asked. “If it…if it’s not Mary, then who is my mother?” Cas sighed and looked at Sam, Dean, Adam, Bobby, and the Doctor.

“I…” Cas licked is lips. “Your mother’s name is (Y/n) Winchester.”


	12. Chapter 12

1983

(Y/n) and Sammy stayed in the hospital a couple days. Afterwards, John loaded the small baby into his carrier and took him out to the Impala. Mary let (Y/n) ride with Sammy in the back while she set up front with John. Dean was waiting at the neighbors for them to come home. He got to see Sammy a couple times, but was so excited to see his little brother.

(Y/n) stayed in the guest room for a couple days, much to John and Mary’s, well mainly John’s, delight. But soon, (Y/n) was starting to dread leaving the room. She dreaded leaving the bed. She couldn’t stand being in the same house as her son but not being able to tell him he was hers. So after about a week of the depression hitting her hard, she decided it was time to go back to her apartment.

“Please don’t.” John begged as they set out on the back deck. Mary was inside with Dean and Sammy, giving them some time alone.

“John…” (Y/n) sighed.

“I like having you around.” John said. “You being here has made things much more bearable. I love you (Y/n).”

“I know John, I know. But it’s just so hard for me right now. Mary has things under control. Plus Missouri needs help back at the bookstore. I won’t be that far away. You know where to find me.” John turned (Y/n) so she could look at him.

“Run away with me.” John said.

“W-what?” (Y/n) asked, a little confused.

“Run away with me. We’ll take Sammy with us. I’ll fight to get Dean. I’ve wanted to divorce Mary and meeting you as gave me the strength to go with it.”

“John…” He took her hands in his.

“Please (Y/n). Mary wants to be with him. I want to be with you. It will make us all a lot happier.” (Y/n) watched him reach into his pocket. He placed something cold in her hand. “Take these. Consider it like my engagement ring.” (Y/n) opened her hand to see his dog tags laying there. She knew that Sam had buried them after John had died.

“I can’t keep these.” (Y/n) whispered. John shook his head.

“For me?” (Y/n) sighed and nodded.

The next day, she headed back off to her apartment. She hadn’t been there since she was about four months along. Missouri had taken to keeping it clean for her. And when (Y/n) announced she was going back to the apartment, her friend made sure there was food.

Things were going good for a while. John would stop by on his lunch break to see (Y/n) at the bookstore. If things were slow, they’d go up to her apartment. If not, he would just browse and flirt with her at the counter. They hadn’t talked anymore about running away together, but (Y/n) wore his dog tags proudly around her neck.

It was all fine until about the 4th of July. That morning, John had spent time with Mary, Dean, and Sammy. They watched a parade and did some family things. That night, he was going to spend time with (Y/n). She was busy getting ready. She had bought a new set of lingerie just for that night. She was ready for him to come over.

“My, you look exposed.” A voice said. (Y/n) jumped to see two people in her kitchen as she cleaned strawberries.

“Who the hell are you?” (Y/n) asked. The man of the group stepped forward.

“My name is Zachariah.” He said. (Y/n)’s eyes widened. “And I believe you know my assistant Castiel.” (Y/n) looked at Cas.

“What are you two doing here?” (Y/n) asked. Zachariah stalked closer to her. He wasn’t even in the same vessel from her time and he was still walking like he knew it all.

“You were never supposed to find John Winchester.” He explained. “At least, not after your little adventure in the ‘70’s. But Castiel here just couldn’t do a simple job. So now, we have to take you away.” (Y/n) backed up.

“You can’t!” (Y/n) called out. “I have to make sure Sammy stays safe. I have to protect my son.” Zachariah started to laugh.

“He’s not your son anymore, now is he?” He taunted. (Y/n) went for the knife she had been using to cut some of the strawberries, but Cas grabbed her hand.

“(Y/n), please…” She pushed away from him and went to run, but Zachariah caught her by the dog tags. The chain snapped and (Y/n) fell with a scream, smacking her head on the small kitchen table and falling limp to the floor.

“Damn it.” Zachariah growled. He looked at Castiel. “This is all your fault. Pick her up and let’s go.” Cas nodded and picked (Y/n) up before disappearing, leaving the dog tags on the ground.

****

John had just left the Impala and went up the stairs to (Y/n)’s apartment when he heard her scream. Fearing the worst, he tried to open the door.

“(Y/n)!” He called. After a moment, the door finally opened and John ran in. He saw the strawberries in the sink, the knife she was using on the floor, blood by the counter, and his broken dog tags not too far from that. “(Y/n)!” He ran around the apartment, trying to find her. But she was nowhere to be seen.

He had lost her again.

****

Present

“That’s impossible.” Sam whispered. Dean ignored everything and went to John’s journal and started flipping through the entries. He started to notice more and more of the evidence in the page about Yellow Eyes was also pointing to John’s tracking of (Y/n).

“This can’t be happening.” Dean whispered. He turned to glare at Cas. “Did you know about this?”

“Yes.” Cas told him. “I was under orders to keep John and (Y/n) apart. So it was set up that she be born later in his life so he would never find her. But for some reason, she ended up back there anyway.”

“The Weeping Angels.” The Doctor chimed in. Cas nodded.

“Yes. The Weeping Angels.” Cas told them. “Sam and Dean were always going to be born, but heaven saw it important that John and Mary always end up together. Not John and (Y/n).”

“But why?” Sam asked.

“John and (Y/n) were soulmates. They share a heaven when they die, not John and Mary. John and Mary were never supposed to be together, but heaven needed Sam and Dean to be brothers. Dean would’ve been born to Mary and her husband, Sam to John and (Y/n). Now I understand why they made me do what I did. Especially when you were children.”

“If she’s Sam’s mom, why don’t I remember her?” Dean asked. “Obviously dad knew Sam was his, or he wouldn’t be here right now.”

“I’m so sorry.” Was all Cas could say before vanishing. He wasn’t ready to answer anymore of Dean’s questions. But Dean sure as hell was ready for answers.


	13. Chapter 13

1989

(Y/n) felt something licking at her face. That’s what woke her up. A dog was licking her face as the two angels that had kidnapped her argued, unaware that she was awake. (Y/n) winced at the pain in her head. She reached up and touched her forehead, her fingers coming away red. Even though her head was foggy, she reached over to a tree and took the blood from her head to draw the sigil that sent the two angels away. (Y/n) rested against the tree while the dog whined and licked at her cheek.

“Hey there.” She said, scratching the dog’s head. Finally, after a couple minutes enjoy the peace, she stood up on shaky legs. Her world spun for a second but her hunter instincts kicked in as she heard twigs and leaves breaking as someone walked towards her and the dog.

“I’m telling you John, that dog of mine is good for nothing.” A gruff voice grumbled. (Y/n)’s eyes widened some. That voice sounded familiar. That’s when he came into her line of sight. She smiled. He was younger than she remembered, but it was him.

“Bobby!” (Y/n) said happily, only to have a shotgun pointed at her.

“Who are you?” HE asked. (Y/n) took a step back.

“Bobby, what’s going on?” Another voice asked. The second man appeared and froze in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

“(Y/n)?” John asked. Bobby looked over at John.

“(Y/n)?” He asked. “Who the hell is she?” John didn’t answer. He just walked towards her.

“John…” (Y/n) whispered. “I didn’t want to leave.”

“I know you didn’t.” He pulled her to him and wrapped her up in his arms. “Missouri told me everything. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You weren’t a hunter.” She explained. “Even other hunters would’ve thought it was strange or impossible. I didn’t want to lose you…” John stopped her by kissing her then. Bobby’s dog ran over to him, wagging his tail.

“Shouldn’t we test her?” Bobby asked. (Y/n) grabbed a silver knife from John’s pocket and cut herself before John could even say anything to the other hunter. But when the silver cutting her did nothing, John took it back from her quickly.

“You’re hurt.” He said, cupping her face and examining her head. Bobby was confused. This was the same man who taught his oldest how to use a gun and made him run miles every morning.

“John, I’m fine.” (Y/n) said. “It’s nothing. But where’s Sammy?”

“Him and Dean are with a friend.” John said. “How did you end up out here?” He looked down at her and saw her wearing nothing but the lingerie that she had picked out to wear for him that night. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

“I don’t remember.” (Y/n) explained. “I was cutting strawberries and these two guys were in my apartment. They went to attack me and I must have hit my head…” Her eyes widened and she touched around her neck for his dog tags.

“I have them.” He explained. “They were laying on the floor when I ran in to check on you…” He looked over at Bobby.

“I can finish up here.” He offered. “But I want answers later.”

“Yeah, yeah.” John said, waving him off. John led (Y/n) out of the woods. She couldn’t believe that this time, she had fallen into his lap. But she knew that this was hunter John. And she was scared that her John wasn’t the same anymore.

“I don’t have any clothes.” (Y/n) sighed as she buried herself farther into John’s jacket.

“Missouri kept all your things.” John explained. “I took a couple things when the boys and I left Lawrence. It reminded me that you were out there somewhere.” (Y/n) nodded. “I’m sure you know about what happened if you are from the future?”

“Yeah…” (Y/n) whispered. “I’m sorry about what happened to Mary.”

“I did love Mary, but I’m angrier over the fact that I could’ve lost my boys that night. Our son. That thing was after our son.” John said, looking at her. “You’re from the future. You know what he wanted. Can you tell me?”

“I…it might change the future in ways I don’t want it to.” (Y/n) explained. John nodded.

“The cabin is up here.” He said. “The boys will be happy to see you.”

“The boys are here? I thought you said they were with a friend.” (Y/n) said. John just led her towards the hunting cabin they were temporarily using while hunting the Wendigo. He opened the door and a guy about (Y/n)’s age stood up, playing cards in hand.

“Easy Caleb.” John grumbled.

“Who’s that?” Caleb asked. A boy about 10 stood up, his eyes widening.

“(Y/n)…” He said. (Y/n) smiled and opened her arms for him.

“Dean!” She said happily. He looked at John, who nodded, before he ran over and wrapped himself in her arms. When (Y/n) had disappeared, Dean had been very upset. And just a few months after she was gone from his life, so was his mom.

“Sammy, come here!” Dean called out, holding (Y/n)’s hand and pulling her over to a little 6 year old. “Sammy, this is (Y/n), she’s your…”

“Aunt.” (Y/n) interrupted. “I’m from your mom’s side of the family.” The little boy looked up at her. He had her eyes…

“My aunt?” Sam asked, looking up at her. John watched from the doorway. Caleb walked up to him.

“I didn’t think that Mary had any family…” He said. John sighed.

“It’s a long story Caleb.” John said. “I’ll explain to you and Bobby when we get the boys back to the motel and they’re in bed.” Caleb seemed satisfied with the answer for the time being, because he went back over to the card game he had been playing with Dean. But the older boy was too busy being attached to (Y/n)’s side.

Little did anyone in the cabin know that there was a specific reason that (Y/n) had been taken to the time she had been.

****

Present

“Dean…”

“No Sam. He’s lying.” Dean said.

“But there’s a chance…” Sam said.

“Dad wouldn’t cheat on mom. They loved each other.” Dean told his brother. “And if she was around like Cas said, why don’t either of us remember her? I just remember mom and dad, and then you, me, and dad with hunting friends. I don’t remember (Y/n) being around before we saved her back in ’05.” He looked over at Bobby, who was having an intense conversation with the Doctor. “And why doesn’t Bobby remember her?”

“Well, I was reading through some of the things that the Doctor gave me. There’s a chance it could be something called the Silence.” Sam said. “They’re mentioned several times. Something about when Silence falls. Maybe they did something. Or one of these other monsters that he has.”

“I smell angel feathers all over this.” Dean said. “But Cas is being an asshole!”

“Dean, what are we going to do if…if this is true?” Sam asked. “Cas mentioned something about Adam and I being full brothers…”

“This doesn’t change anything, if, and that’s a big if, this is true.” Dean said. “You and I were raised together. We survived together. We’ve fought heaven and hell together. I sold my soul for you. We’re brothers, no matter what.” Sam looked over at Adam, who was sitting on the couch staring out the window. He had been dead less than twenty-four hours ago, and now he was alive and being told his mom wasn’t his mom. Sam looked back at Dean.

“Yeah.” He smiled and patted Dean on the shoulder. “I’m just going to go get a shower.” He headed upstairs towards the bathroom where he shut and locked the door. He splashed some water on his face from the faucet and looked up in the mirror, trying to calm himself.

“You know Sammy, I can tell you anything you want to know.” A voice said. Sam looked in the mirror to see Lucifer standing behind him. Sam turned around quickly.

“How the hell did you get here?” He asked. Lucifer smiled.

“I’m not really here. I just sort of astral projected. Bobby’s warding is good.” Lucifer laughed. “And you’re my other half Sammy. I’ll always find you.” His smile curled. “Just like your dad will always find your mom.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is a little shorter. It's kinda filler lol

1989

After the hunt was done, they all returned to the motel. (Y/n) carried Sam in, his head on her shoulder as he slept. Dean rubbed at his eyes and held on to her shirt that thankfully Caleb had. It fit more like a dress, but it was better than walking around in John’s coat and her underwear. (Y/n) tucked the boys in while John, Bobby, and Caleb took turns using the bathroom and cleaning up.

“Goodnight Dean.” (Y/n) whispered, playing with his hair. He yawned and fell asleep quickly. Sam started to wake up as (Y/n) laid him down. “Goodnight Sammy.”

“Night, night.” Sam said before drifting back off. (Y/n) quietly left their room and walked over to the guys.

“Here are the couple things I had.” John said. They were the t-shirt and sweatpants he had let her borrow all those years ago. She smiled and took them before heading to the bathroom. She showered as John told Caleb and Bobby about who she was.

“WHAT?!” She heard Bobby yell out as she pulled on the Marines t-shirt. She quickly ran out of the bathroom to have three sets of eyes on her.

“Shh, you’ll wake the boys.” John hissed.

“Why didn’t you offer this piece of information sooner?” Bobby asked. “We could have found her and kept her safe or something.”

“I didn’t even know where she went.” John said. “And I was scared that if I mentioned something, the demon would find her before I got a chance to.” (Y/n) placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her and smile.

“So…your Sammy’s mom.” Caleb said. “I see where he gets those dimples from.” (Y/n) couldn’t help but smile. John shot a look at Caleb.

“So, she’s a time traveler?” Bobby asked. “I didn’t think they existed.”

“Neither did I.” John said. “But Missouri would know if she was bad.” He looked over at (Y/n), but he couldn’t see anything wrong with her. But he saw a lot of things right.

“Are you going to break the news to Sammy?” Caleb asked. John sighed.

“Dean knows. But he knows how to keep a secret from his brother. I just…I don’t know if I should cause that rift between him and Dean. Sam knows they’re brothers, and he thinks Mary is his mom.” He placed a hand on (Y/n)’s. “I don’t want to hurt him by telling him I’ve lied to him about this.”

“Mary is his mom. That’s what he knows.” (Y/n) said sadly. She walked back into the bathroom and shut the door, leaning against it. She tried to mute herself as tears fell down her face. She knew that Sam would never know she was his mom. She had been there in the future. Time travel was making her head hurt. There was a soft knock at the bathroom door then.

“(Y/n)?” John asked softly. “Caleb and Bobby left. Can you come out?” (Y/n) sighed and wiped her eyes before stepping out of the bathroom. But then minute she saw John’s face, the tears came again. He pulled her to his chest, holding her close. “(Y/n)…”

“It’s just hard.” She whispered. “He’s my son and I can’t even tell him. I can’t tell you guys what happens in the future because I could fuck up the timeline or something. Biff could end up as president or something…”

“One thing hasn’t changed though.” John said, tilting her head back so she could look up at him. “I still love you. And now that I know what is out there, I’m not letting you go. I’m going to protect you.”

“John…” She whispered. He leaned down and kissed her, pulling her closer to his chest.

“We better use this time that the boys are asleep.” John said with a wink. (Y/n) smiled and took his hand, following him to where his bed was.

****

Present

“Come on Sammy.” Lucifer said, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. “You and I are like all the great couples in the universe. Chandler and Monica; Amy and Rory, John and (Y/n).” He smiled at Sam. “Everyone knows how your mommy and daddy’s names were written in the stars. But some asshole brothers of mine decided that they didn’t get to be happy.”

“Why are you here?” Sam asked in a low voice. He didn’t want Dean to know that Lucifer was talking to him.

“To tell you that everything my brothers are saying is right.” Lucifer explained. “Maybe I can earn your trust then. I could show you how your lives would’ve been if they would’ve left your mom and dad in their right destiny line.” Sam shook his head.

“I won’t ever trust you.” Sam growled. Lucifer just smiled.

“Never say never.” He laughed. He stood up and walked towards Sam. “You will say yes to me eventually. So will one of your brothers. But if you want to know how royally screwed up my brothers made your life, then just should out oui!” With that, Lucifer was gone. Sam rubbed his eyes before he walked over towards the bathtub to start running the water. But there was one thing on his mind.

What had the angels done to them?


	15. Chapter 15

1989-1990

Things went good for a while. (Y/n) travelled along with John, helping out with hunts but mainly watching out for Sam and Dean while he went out on them. It made (Y/n) a little nervous sometimes for several reasons, but he always came back home to them. The night he came back, once the boys were asleep, things were perfect between her and John.

January came around and (Y/n) knew that Dean’s birthday was close. But he didn’t seem interested in it. (Y/n) couldn’t help but notice that Dean didn’t ask for anything for himself, instead asking if they could get some food so Sam wouldn’t go hungry. So, (Y/n) set John down and told him she would do his hunt and he would stay home with Dean and Sam to celebrate Dean’s birthday. The three Winchester boys went to see a movie while (Y/n) got some of her ribs broken. She tried to hide it from John, but he found out when Sam gave her a big hug when he was excited. That’s how in the dead of March, her and Sam were left at a motel in Illinois while Dean and John headed on a hunt.

“I’m bored.” Sam groaned.

“I know Sammy.” (Y/n) said. “Your dad called a couple hours ago and we’re heading to Blue Earth. To Pastor Jim’s.” She saw Sam smile. She walked around and packed their things while Sam followed. She was in the middle of folding her clothes when Sam started to talk.

“Hey (Y/n)?” Sam asked.

“What Sammy?” (Y/n) returned. Sam sighed.

“I…I know you’re not my aunt.” Sam said. “I know you’re my mom.” (Y/n) froze.

“What?” She asked, her voice shaking. “I…Mary is your mom Sammy. I’m just your aunt…”

“I heard dad and Dean talking to Uncle Bobby one day.” Sam said. (Y/n) sighed and turned to look at him. “You’re my mom. I look more like you than I look like Dean’s mom. From the pictures I’ve seen at least.” He looked up at her.

“Sammy…it’s the truth.” (Y/n) finally answered. “I didn’t want you to find out this way. I wanted to tell you I just…I wasn’t sure how.” Sam walked up to her and hugged her, making her stop talking.

“Dad and Dean keep secrets from me.” Sam said. “I’m just happy to know one of them was that I have a mom. And now I’ve found her.” (Y/n) couldn’t help but smile as she wrapped her arms around her son. “Should we tell them I know?”

“We’ll figure that out on the way.” (Y/n) said with a smile. “Come on Sammy, let’s hit the road.”

****

A detour sent them into Wisconsin, and from there (Y/n) was lost. She had a car that Bobby had let her borrow since it looked like she was going to be stuck in this time for a while, not that she really minded. And with Sam knowing the secret they had all been hiding, she didn’t want to leave.

“Where are we?” Sam asked, waking up. Her car kept sputtering and since she was lost, she figured stopping for the night was a good idea. She pulled into a motel as the car died.

“Madison, Wisconsin.” She explained. “And I think we’re going to be stuck for a while.” Sam nodded. “How about we head inside? You can get a shower and I’ll call your dad and order us a pizza?”

“Extra cheese?” Sam asked. (Y/n) smiled.

“Of course.”

They got out of the car and (Y/n) got them a room. They headed inside and Sam went straight to the bathroom to shower. (Y/n) got the beat up old phone that Bobby had given her and called John. It rang and rang, but he never answered.

“Hey John, it’s me. Sammy and I were on our way to Blue Earth but we got lost and my car died. I’ll keep you posted but I think we’re going to be here for a while. Give Dean my love and we’ll see you soon.” She hung up and sighed before placing the order for her and Sam’s pizza.

****

Sam and (Y/n) stayed in Madison for months. John never called them back. Sam with anyone else that (Y/n) called. But ordering from a pizza place had proved successful, so she knew it wasn’t her phone. It was during that time that she realized that her growing sickness she was feeling wasn’t food poisoning, but the fact that she was pregnant again. After she figured that out, she started the search for a job, finding one relatively quickly at a church daycare/school.

“You get to go to school now.” (Y/n) told Sam as she took him to the church for his uniform for school. Sam couldn’t have been happier. He went to classes during the day while (Y/n) worked with children in the daycare part. With the money she got, she was able to get her and Sam an apartment to live in. Something didn’t want her to leave Madison, and if John hadn’t gotten back with her, then he probably wasn’t.

It was strange, going from having no kids to having two that depended on her. She was glad that she had money saved, and she knew what trends in the market to avoid and what could help her. She just hoped that maybe this upbringing would change the future for the boys. She just hoped that if she ever made it back to her time, it wasn’t as screwed up as the way she left it.

It was September as (Y/n) and Sam walked around the grocery store. Sam was excited for Halloween, wanting to go dressed as Batman or a ninja turtle. He had turned 7 that may, and John still hadn’t called. But Sam had made friends from the school and they had a birthday party. A real, honest birthday party. Complete with streamers and gifts, even a cake. Sam was finally getting to be a kid.

“Mom, can we go see a movie this weekend?” Sam asked. He was looking at the sugary cereal on the shelf.

“We’ll see Sam.” (Y/n) said, rubbing at her stomach.

“Did dad call?” Sam asked. He asked that almost every day.

“N-no.” (Y/n) answered, groaning some. Sam looked at her.

“Mom? Is my brother hurting you?” Sam asked. “Mom?” His voice carried worry in it, causing one of the teachers from his school to come over. “Mrs. McMichael, somethings wrong with my mom…”

“(Y/n), is this your due date?” She asked.

“Two more weeks.” She groaned. “But I was late with Sam. Might be early now.”

“Let’s get you to the hospital then.” She said. Neither Sam nor (Y/n) noticed her eyes flash blue as she left them towards the parking lot.

****

Present

Sam came back downstairs, determined to tell Dean what had happened with his vision of Lucifer, but Cas was sitting on the couch with Dean glaring angrily at him. Bobby and the Doctor were busy discussing research and such, and Adam had disappeared upstairs to sleep off everything that was happening to him.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked. Dean didn’t look up at him.

“I got him to come back. And he’s going to explain everything to us.” Dean growled. Cas sighed.

“Dean, I think it’s more important you talk to Sam first…” Cas tried to say, but Dean shook his head.

“No. You’re going to tell me everything.” Dean hissed. Cas looked at Sam, his eyes softening.

“I think that this is all my fault.” Cas explained. “All because of Zachairah, I had to do things that I didn’t want to do.” He looked Sam and Dean in the eyes. “I’m the reason you don’t remember any of this. It’s all my fault, but I remember things now, and I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”


	16. Chapter 16

1990

“He’s wrinkly.” Sam said as he stood at the window of the nursery and looked in at his new brother. (Y/n) laughed some and hugged him close to her side. “What’s his name?”

“Adam.” (Y/n) said with a smile.

“I like it.” Sam said with a smile. (Y/n) yawned and ran her fingers through Sam’s hair. “Sleepy?” 

“Yeah sweetie. I’ll get you some ice cream and find you a movie to watch while I take a nap.” Sam nodded and held (Y/n)’s hand as she led him away from the nursey. She got Sam some food, ice cream as a dessert, and found a movie for Sam to watch. She made it through about five minutes of the movie before she fell asleep.

Sometime, while she slept, Sam crawled into the bed with her and snuggled into her side, drifting off to sleep. He didn’t ask that day if John or Dean had called. He just stayed with his mom.

****

“Are you sure this was a good plan?” Cas asked. He was using the body of a body builder from California as he talked to Mrs. McMichael. 

“Of course Castiel.” She answered. “They needed to be born.”

“But messing with her life like that?” He asked. She turned to look at him.

“You’re starting to sound like Lucifer.” She responded, her voice filling with anger. “You know what we had to do to him because he questioned authority and rebelled. Do you want the same to happen to you?”

“No Michael.” Cas said, looking down at the floor.

“Good.” Michael placed a hand on Cas’s shoulder. “You’ll be back here soon. Follow my orders and there will be no harm.”

****

Two Months Later

Bobby was looking through some newspapers while he set at Pastor Jim’s house. John and Dean were in the living room. When Sam and (Y/n) hadn’t shown up in Blue Earth, Pastor Jim had called John to ask if things had been changed. John had tried calling (Y/n), but his calls went unanswered. Convinced that the demon that killed Mary had taken (Y/n) and Sam away from him, John had become a machine. Dean was right there at his side the whole time.

“Jim.” Bobby said suddenly, standing up. Jim walked over to the other hunter.

“What is it?” He asked. Bobby laid the paper down and showed Jim what he had read.

Local Church Welcomes New Baby

Below the title was an article, complete with a picture. A picture of a smiling (Y/n) and Sam holding a baby together. Jim and Bobby looked up at each other as they made their way towards the living room. But before they could even say anything to John, he raised a hand, telling them to be quiet. His phone was to his ear and his eyes were wide.

“Dad?” Dean asked when John lowered the phone. “What is it?” He put it on speaker.

“Hey John, it’s me. Sammy and I were on our way to Blue Earth but we got lost and my car died. I’ll keep you posted but I think we’re going to be here for a while. Give Dean my love and we’ll see you soon.”

Next message.

“Hey, I should’ve mentioned its Madison, Wisconsin we’re in. I figure you’re probably next deep in ghost goo right now. Just give us a call when you can.”

Next message.

“John, Sammy and I are both getting really worried. We’ve tried calling other hunters and no one is answering us. I know it’s not my phone, because I called out for food several times. Please just tell us you’re okay.”

Next message.

“I don’t know if you’re getting our messages or not, but I just came back to the motel. I had to tell Sam I’m having a baby. I’m pregnant John. Please just call me back.”

Next message.

“I took a job at a daycare. They’re very nice. They helped me get an apartment. Sam will be starting school soon. He’s excited. I wish you and Dean were here to see him. He keeps asking me every day if you’ve called. I hate to break his heart and tell him no.”

Next message.

“Goodbye John.”

“These…these were from months ago.” John said. “I just got them this morning. Her and Sam have been in Wisconsin this whole time.”

“That’s what we were going to tell you.” Bobby said, laying the paper down where John could read it. He saw the picture of Sam and (Y/n) holding a little baby named Adam. His son. He stood up quickly.

“Dad? What are you doing?” Dean asked.

“Going to Wisconsin.” He said, grabbing his jacket. “I’m bringing our family back.” Dean smiled and grabbed his jacket too, following John out to the car before Jim or Bobby could even say anything to them.

****

Present

“Sam…” Adam said, stepping out onto the porch where Sam was sitting. Dean was inside with Cas and Sam just needed air. Sam turned to look at the younger man. “Can we talk?”

“Uh, sure Adam.” Sam said, scooting over to give him some room. He took a sip of his beer. “Can I have one?” He nodded towards the beer. Sam shrugged and handed him a bottle. He had been younger than Adam when he started drinking, and Dean even younger than that.

“So…we’re full blooded brothers.” Adam said. Sam sighed. “It’s just…my whole life I thought my mom and John were my parents. And now I’m being told that it was all a lie.”

“I’m older than you Adam, and I’m being told my whole life is a lie…” Sam looked up at the sky. “If it is true, and Dean and I are only half-brothers, I’m afraid that things are going to change between us. My whole life I’ve looked up to him, and now I don’t know if he’ll even look at me the same.”

“I’m sorry I’m not Dean.” Adam said. Sam looked at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m obviously not him. And you care about his opinion a lot and you two are always there for each other. And I don’t think I can fill that void he would leave if he were to…” Adam explained. “But I doubt that he’ll leave you behind. Through it all, you’re still his brother, even if just through dad.” Sam nodded.

“Do you think we should get in there and hear what Cas has to say?” Sam asked. Adam nodded.

“It wouldn’t hurt.” He stood up with Sam. “But after all of this is over, there’s only one thing that I want.”

“What’s that?” Sam asked, following Adam inside.

“I want to find (Y/n).”


	17. Chapter 17

1990

Thanksgiving was coming closer. Adam would be two months old soon and he was growing strong. Sam loved to help (Y/n) take care of his baby brother. When he was sitting down to watch cartoons, sometimes he would help her feed him. Sam stopped asking if John had called. Sam didn’t know about the family business, but he seemed to realize that Dean and John were not coming back from the trip they had been on.

Today, the family of three was going to get things to celebrate the holiday. Sam was excited. He was going to be in a play at school and he actually had friends to miss over the short break. And he got to see his mom and Adam on his lunch, which was the coolest thing to him. If Adam was crying when Sam went to see him, he would try his hardest to cheer the baby up. If he was sleeping, he would sit quietly by his crib and eat his lunch.

“Mom, when are we leaving?” Sam asked. He loved helping with everything, including grocery shopping.

“Just a second Sammy!” (Y/n) called back to him. She picked up Adam from his changing table. “Who’s my big boy?” She smiled and kissed his forehead before laying in his carrier. She tickled him gently, getting a laugh out of him. “Ready Sammy?”

“Yes!” Sam cheered. (Y/n) got the diaper bag. Sam put his coat on. It was cold out, but not snowing yet. The grocery store wasn’t far from their building, but (Y/n) knew that they couldn’t carry the groceries all the way back and it wasn’t safe for Adam to stay in the cold. They headed towards the car.

“Mom, where’s the car?” Sam asked, looking around. It wasn’t where (Y/n) normally parked under the awning.

“I don’t know.” (Y/n) said, holding his hand. She could hear a familiar rumble coming towards then. She turned to catch a glimpse of the Impala. But before she could say anything to Sam or wave down the car, two men appeared in her line of sight. Sam cried out as he was ripped away from her.

“Mommy!” Sam cried. (Y/n) gripped Adam’s carrier tighter as she turned to look at Sam.

“Hello (Y/n).” A man said, walking up to her and taking Adam from her.

“No!” She screamed. “Give me my boys! Cas!”

“I can’t do that.” He said sadly.

“Mommy please!” Sam said, tears falling down his face. Cas handed Adam over to another angel as John and Dean headed towards the building. Cas walked over towards Sam and placed his fingers on his forehead, making the boy go limp in the other angel’s arms.

“Sammy!” (Y/n) screamed, getting John and Dean’s attention. The angel that had Adam disappeared. “Adam!” She looked at Cas. “You bastard!”

“I’m just following order (Y/n).” Cas said. Tears fell down her face as she looked over at Sam. “They’re coming straight from the higher ups. I have no choice.”

“Remember that when you pull a righteous man from hell.” She growled at the angel. “You’re supposed to just be following orders.” Cas looked at the angel holding her back.

“You know what to do.” He said. The angel nodded and disappeared with (Y/n).

“Where is she?” John growled as he pointed a gun at Cas. The angel holding Sam laid him on the ground as Dean ran over to him.

“He won’t remember the last few months.” Cas explained. “He’ll just think that he was spending time with one of your hunting friends.” He walked over to Dean. “I’ll see you soon.” With that, he touched Dean’s forehead, dropping him to the ground by Sam.

“Don’t touch my boys!” John growled. The angel stared him down before waving off the last of his backup. “What are you doing? What are you?” John asked.

“Your son, his name is Adam.” Cas explained. “He’s in Minnesota with a woman named Kate Milligan.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” John asked. “Aren’t you just going to do to me like you did to my boys?”

“No.” Cas said. “You will always find (Y/n). I want to make it easier on you. I had to erase their minds. They won’t remember her. They will only remember Mary Winchester as their only mom. Sam won’t remember Adam or anything.”

“Why?” John asked. “How do I know you didn’t kill them?”

“They’re breathing.” Cas assured him. “I have to follow my orders to the best of my ability. And you’ll find her again, I promise.” With that, he disappeared, leaving John in the empty parking lot with his two unconscious boys.

****

“Just leave her here.” Michael instructed the angels that had (Y/n). “He shouldn’t be able to find her. He’ll be so overcome on his search to find Azazel and his anger that Sam is leaving the family behind. He won’t care about her anymore.”

“Are you sure sir?” An angel asked. Michael nodded.

“2000. A new century and a new place for her to stay.” Michael explained. “I have to go debrief Castiel. He got too attached to this case.” The archangel disappeared then. The angels left (Y/n) and disappeared. She looked around and cried.

Yet again, she lost her son.

****

Present

“You asshole!” Dean yelled. “You mother fucker!”

“I had no choice.” Cas defended. “And I didn’t even remember I did it, because of Michael.”

“All the more reason that I will never say yes to him.” Dean sighed. Sam and Adam had come in at the end of Cas telling Dean about the mind erasing. “So, mom and dad weren’t really supposed to be together?” Cas shook his head.

“Mary’s soulmate was a man named Jason Gray. John’s was (Y/n).” Cas explained. “Mary and Jason would’ve had just Dean. John and (Y/n) would’ve had three kids; Sam, Adam, and a girl named Rosie. Things would have been a lot different for the two of you.” He looked from Sam to Dean, as if there were other things he was leaving unsaid. “But it’s too late for all that now.”

“You guys keep fucking up our lives.” Adam said, sounding like Dean. “Do you know where she is? I have so many questions.”

“I don’t know.” Cas said. “I just know that she’s alive.” Sam sighed and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

“Who are you calling?” Dean asked.

“The one person who can tell where she is.” Sam said.

“No. We don’t need him.” Dean said. Sam found the number.

“Yes we do.” Sam said. He placed the phone to his ear and waited for an answer. “Hello Chuck…”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this house on zillow, and now it's (Y/n)'s house lol: https://www.zillow.com/homes/for_sale/Lawrence-KS/house,condo,mobile,townhouse_type/74581002_zpid/32452_rid/west-lawrence-_att/pricea_sort/39.249802,-94.828492,38.675325,-95.766449_rect/9_zm/

2000’s

She prepared ahead this time. She had several bank accounts that hadn’t been touched since 1990, and she had even taken a page out of John Winchester’s book and paid cash for a storage locker that she now owned. She had stored things away in there so that she would have things no matter where she ended up.

The angels had erased Sam’s mind. Adam wouldn’t remember her. She had no doubt that they had probably gotten to John and Dean too. As well as Bobby and any other hunter she had come in contact with since she was sent to 1970. She was all alone, but this time she was on more familiar territory. She knew that 14 year old her was running around in Indiana in 2000. So she stayed far away. Instead, she settled in California at a little diner. 

She held on to the hope that maybe John would remember her and he was out there looking for her. But as the years passed by and she celebrated birthday after birthday alone, the hope started to fade away. She closed herself off but kept a smile on her face. Smiles brought in tips and that money from the 80’s and 90’s wouldn’t last forever. But this time, she knew lottery numbers and winners of sports events. She could survive.

Truckers would come through and flirt with her, promising her to buy her whatever she wanted if she would help them out. Hunters would come through too and she would offer information that she knew. It was exactly a road house, but at nights the 24 hour diner would serve beer and pay off cops to keep it off the books. She liked working nights, even though the handsy truckers would be at her. It was better than dealing with tourists who thought they were better than some waitress.

It was December 2004 and (Y/n) would be turning 30 soon. Lou, the owner of the diner, kept her up with one of his son’s, but her heart was elsewhere to a man that didn’t know she existed. She honestly wasn’t even sure she had a heart anymore until right before Christmas when two men walked into the diner. Lou was at the counter, serving up some beers with his oldest son. They were distracted and couldn’t see the way that (Y/n)’s eyes widened or her breathing quickened. She managed to calm herself down to head over to take John and Dean’s order.

“Hi. Welcome to Lou’s. What can I get you?” (Y/n) asked. John looked up from his menu and stared at her, not saying anything. Dean smirked at her.

“How about we start with your number and go from there?” Dean asked. He jumped and yelped then. “What the fuck dad?!”

“Language.” John growled. Dean got up, grumbling at how his leg hurt, and headed over to Lou’s bar.

“What can I get you?” (Y/n) asked quietly. John just kept looking at her.

“This is where you’ve been?” He asked. “How long?”

“Excuse me?” (Y/n) asked, still trying to play it off that he didn’t know her.

“(Y/n), they didn’t take my memories of you.” John said. “One of them let me keep them. He told me where our son was. He took pity on me I guess.” (Y/n) let her shoulders relax. John could see the tension leaving her body and the tears pooling in her eyes.

“John…” She whispered. He gently grabbed her hand.

“Dean will be busy for a while. Can we talk?” HE asked. There weren’t many people around in the diner and (Y/n) was ready for a break. Lou told her to go and take 30 minutes. She was his best waitress and he didn’t want her overworked.

“Meet me around back.” She told him. She disappeared through the kitchen towards the back of the diner, where the dry California air greeted her. John saw that Dean was busy talking to a couple girls who patrolled the diner looking for someone to take them east. He slipped out of the diner and made his way towards (Y/n). She was sitting on the hood of her car. A newer model Chevy Impala.

“(Y/n).” John said. She turned to look at him and smiled.

“Four years.” She said. John raised an eyebrow as he set on the hood by her.

“What?” He asked.

“You asked me how long I’ve been here.” She said. “I’ve been here since 2000.”

“You should’ve reached out to me.” John said. “I would’ve rushed here in an instant…”

“I didn’t even know if you knew who I was.” (Y/n) said. They were quiet for a moment, just enjoying being by each other again. John’s fingers laced with (Y/n)’s, holding her hand in his.

“I didn’t put anything about angels in my journal.” John explained after a little bit. (Y/n) looked over at him. “I didn’t even know they existed, and I don’t want the boys thinking they can go after them for help or whatever. I don’t want them involved with them.”

“How did you find out they were angels?” (Y/n) asked.

“The one who spared me, who erased Sam and Dean’s memories, he told me.” John told her. “It was the weirdest dream I had ever had. We were at a dance recital for a little girl I’ve never met. And he was there. He told me that angels were real, and he was sorry for everything that happened to us. He didn’t tell me his name or tell me where you were. He just told me that I would find you again someday…”

“His name is Castiel.” (Y/n) said. “And he’s been fucking up my life ever since I met the bastard.” John stared at her. “Angels are not white feather, halo wearing golden boys like Sunday school or Pastor Jim describes them as. They’re assholes. They’re ruthless. They’re…they’re almost as bad as demons. They take what they want and there’s nothing that can stop them. They took me away from my son’s twice. They made my son forget me. But I remember everything because they couldn’t even take away my memories so I wouldn’t have the pain…”

“(Y/n)…” John said, touching her cheek.

“I know what happens to our boys when they get older. I know what happens up until 2010. I know what happens to you, to Bobby, to Pastor Jim and Caleb and even Ellen and Jo. I know so much and I can’t even tell you to help you out or to change the future, because those angels will come along and fix it or the future will be a lot more screwed up than what I left it.” Tears were falling down her face as John pulled her close and kissed her gently. His kisses were magic to her, chasing away every bad feeling in her body.

“I promise you that when you make it back to your time, it will not be whatever you left it as.” John said. She shook her head.

“It will be though.” She told him. She looked down at the watch on his wrist. “Dean will be wondering where you are.”

“I don’t give a fuck.” John growled. “I’ve lost you too many times. Just give me this. Please.” She could tell he wasn’t the same, sweet man that she met all those years ago. The hunt had hardened him, Azazel had destroyed him, and Cas had broken him.

“I’ll be right here.” (Y/n) said. “You can always come back and find me.” With one more kiss, (Y/n) walked away from John to get back to work. Dean eyed her as she came into the diner, John following along not long after.

“Dad, you sly dog. Going after the young ones now?” Dean asked with a laugh, getting a glare from John.

“Watch your mouth boy.” John growled. Dean looked between John and (Y/n), who was busy at another table. Her face was red and blotchy from crying, and John looked like his heart had been thrown into a garbage disposal. 

“Did I miss something?” Dean asked, his feet up on John’s seat in the booth. He had scored a couple of numbers and thought about taking one of the lucky ladies home. Especially if John was eyeing the young waitress.

“No.” John snapped. “Get your feet down and act like you weren’t raised in a barn.” Dean raised an eyebrow but put his feet down. Dean was going to bring up Stanford. It wasn’t far and he wanted to see Sam, but with John’s sour mood, he doubted it would be a good idea. Whatever had happened when John had left for those few minutes, whether it was a rejection or something else, had destroyed any good mood that John had had.

Dean was going to get to the bottom of this somehow.

****

Present

“Chuck said he would call back.” Sam said. “He has to look through his work and see if he wrote anything about (Y/n)’s location.” He set his phone down on the table. “Why is all of this happening? Why now?”

“I think I know.” The Doctor said. “The Weeping Angels picked up on the disturbance in time. That’s what they feed off of. It must have been radiating off of (Y/n) like she was…um…” The Doctor was trying to find the right analogy.

“Chernobyl.” Bobby said. The Doctor smiled.

“Exactly!” The Doctor exclaimed. “They lured her out. They wanted to feed off that energy but their primary instinct is to send people back in time to be able to feed off of their absence. So they sent her back, which offered a big burst of time for them to eat. But sending her back started to fix the timeline that your angels messed up. It’s a big messed up situation that was caused by one little change to a timeline. Making (Y/n) be born in 1986 instead of just a couple years after your dad was born.”

“Cas, you said that (Y/n) and dad would have had three kids if they had been allowed to have been together, right?” Dean asked. “Is there a chance that that other kid is out there somewhere?”

“Well, yeah. But we would have been alerted to a new Winchester child. The last was Adam.” He said.

“Dean, what are you getting at?” Sam asked.

“I’m just saying, they brought Adam back from the dead to use him as a pawn in their game.” Dean said. “If that other child, that little girl that Cas mentioned, is alive out there, we could be on a race to see who find (Y/n) first, us or them.” Sam’s eyes widened and he looked over at Adam. Before he could say anything, Sam’s phone rang. He picked it up.

“Hey Chuck.” Sam said. He grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down the address. “Are you sure? Okay. Thanks Chuck.” Sam hung up then.

“Well?” Dean asked.

“(Y/n) lives at 5246 Carson Place,” Sam began. “Lawrence, Kansas.”

“Lawrence.” Dean said. He looked over at Bobby. “Just when we think we’re done with our hometown, it pulls us back in.”

“There’s an interesting piece of information attached to that address though.” Sam said as Dean made a move to get his stuff to drive to Kansas. Sam looked at Adam then back at Dean.

“Well, what is it?” Dean asked.

“The house, it used to belong to Millie Winchester.”


	19. Chapter 19

2005

John came by for a week at the beginning of April. Dean was taking a break, enjoying some spring breakers in Los Angeles, so John took a vacation of his own, not leaving (Y/n)’s bed for much of that week.

“You realize every time we have sex, I get pregnant right?” (Y/n) joked as she laid by him. John smiled up at her.

“What can I say?” He laughed. “Don’t worry, I doubt that it will happen this time.”

“Never say never Mr. Winchester.” (Y/n) said, lacing her fingers with his. “I’m pretty sure you said the same thing when I got pregnant with Adam.” John saw her eyes sadden some at the mention of her youngest.

“He’s great.” John said, rubbing her arm. “I’ve seen him occasionally. Kate lets me hang out with him. He’s growing up nicely.” He looked over at (Y/n). “I could take you to see him.”

“No.” (Y/n) sighed. She hadn’t had contact with any of the boys outside of the handful of words she shared with Dean. “I can’t risk it. The angels have left me alone. I’m scared if I try to make contact with our boys, they’ll mess things up again.” John kissed her gently.

“We have a few more days together. Let’s just enjoy it.” He said, running a hand down her body. (Y/n) smiled.

“You’re determined to knock me up again Mr. Winchester.” (Y/n) laughed. John was the happiest he had been in a long time.

****

When Dean met up with John days later, he could tell that his dad was in a much better mood. They went back on the hunt, but John always made sure that his phone was completely charged up. It was October, about six months after John was reunited with (Y/n) again, that his phone rang while he was sitting in the library. He left Dean at the table and went to answer it.

“(Y/n)?” John asked. He could hear her crying. “(Y/n), what’s wrong?”

“I tried to put it off. If I didn’t tell you it wouldn’t change anything. But they’re going to come for me, I just know it.” She cried. John frowned.

“Who’s coming for you?” He asked.

“They’re going to take the baby away. I just know it.” She told him. It clicked in John’s mind then. Her little joke had come true. He didn’t even think he would be able to get someone pregnant at his age.

“I’m coming back.” John said. “Just stay there okay. I’m in Oklahoma. I’ll be there as quick as I can. I love you (Y/n).” He hung up and ran back to gather his things.

“Dad? Everything okay?” Dean asked.

“Emergency hunt.” John said. “I have to go. I’ll call you in a few days.” He told his son as he left the library.

John went on a “hunting trip” and didn’t call.

****

(Y/n) was working. She really couldn’t stop. She got a lot more tips from sympatric truckers. But there were a few assholes who liked to touch still. And one of them picked the wrong moment. (Y/n) was about to push him off when someone grabbed him by the back of the shirt and hauled him out of his booth. (Y/n) looked up with wide eyes to see John standing there.

“Don’t ever touch her again.” He growled. He grabbed her hand. “Come on.”

“John, I have to work.” She said. He shook his head.

“She quits.” HE said, pulling her out of the diner. (Y/n) followed along behind him.

“John, what are you doing? Where are we going?” She asked.

“To do something we should’ve done back in ’83.” He said as he led her to his truck.

****

A couple hours, and a few hundred dollars later, John and (Y/n) stood by each other in front of a man in a suit. John was holding (Y/n)’s hand and smiling.

“You may now kiss the bride.” The man said. John pulled (Y/n) to him and kissed her deeply. (Y/n) clung to him, not wanting him to continue on this path. She knew everything he knew about Azazel, plus his plan. But she couldn’t tell him these things.

****

They ended up in a motel room in Jericho later on. But the Woman in White was going after unfaithful men, and even though he was married to her now, John had been unfaithful to Mary with (Y/n). Afraid that she would try to hurt (Y/n) and their unborn child, he packed her up and left in a rush, leaving notes for Dean to follow, because he knew he would be on his trail. (Y/n) knew this too, and knew what would be happening to her Sammy in about 48 hours.

Instead of going to Stanford to warn him, or telling John what was about to happen, she was in the passenger seat of his truck, asleep with a hand protectively over her belly as he drove. He stopped a couple times to refuel and rest, but for the most part, he drove straight through.

****

“Where are we?” (Y/n) asked with a yawn. John just smiled.

“I already made a lot of mistakes with Sam and Dean. This little guy is going to be different.” John said, placing his hand on (Y/n) stomach.

“What makes you think it’s going to be a boy Mr. Winchester?” (Y/n) teased.

“I have three kids, all boys. Two of them were with you. It’s going to be a boy.” John kissed her cheek.

“Yeah, and you also said that there was no way I would get pregnant again.” She smiled at him before looking out the window. “But seriously, where are we?” John just pulled into a driveway of a house. “John?”

“In 1972, a tornado came through Lawrence and destroyed my mom’s house. Using the insurance money she had, as well as some savings, she bought this place.” John said. “It’s been sitting empty for a while. Mary didn’t want to use it when mom died. But it’s ours.” He got out of the truck and helped (Y/n) down. She was speechless, staring at the house. “You don’t like it, do you? It’s okay Mary didn’t either and…” (Y/n) stopped his rambling by kissing him.

“It’s perfect John.” She said. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

“I called in some help a while ago.” John said. “When I found you, I was thinking about giving this to you as a safe place. So I had some people that owed me some favors remodeling it and some hunters putting up safeguards.” He led her into the house. Their house.

****

John continued his research, but stayed low. He got wind that Sam and Dean were in town, and he made sure that they wouldn’t find out where (Y/n) was. He couldn’t remember when they had rescued her, but he knew it had to be soon. He sent them on hunts to keep them away from Lawrence, away from her. He couldn’t risk the angels coming after her again.

On December 7th, 2005, John rushed (Y/n) to the hospital and they welcomed a little girl into the world. John had been shocked when the doctor asked him if he wanted to hold his daughter. (Y/n) couldn’t stop smiling when she saw the grin on his face. She was smaller than any of the boys had been, but John knew without a doubt she would be as strong as her brothers.

“What are we going to name her?” John asked as he stared at the little girl in the pink onesie.

“What was your mom’s middle name?” (Y/n) asked.

“Roseland.” John said, looking confused.

“Her name is Rosie.” (Y/n) said. “Rosie Winchester.”

****

Things were going okay for a while. John was the perfect father, trying to make up for his past mistakes. But the call to hunt down the demon that almost took two of his boys from him was too great and soon, John was packing up his bags to leave.

“John, please don’t do this.” (Y/n) begged.

“I have a lead. And soon we can leave in peace. Away from the Yellow Eyed Demon.” John told her. But when he looked at her, he realized that something was majorly wrong. “(Y/n), I’ll come back. I always do.”

“No you won’t!” She cried out, large tears falling down her face. “You die! You don’t come back!” John stared at her. Her rule about not telling him about the future was long since out the door.

“What do you mean?” John asked.

“You sell your soul for Dean!” She told him. Rosie started to cry. She picked her daughter up and held her close to her chest, rocking her. “And Dean does the same later on that year for Sam. He gets one year to live before they take him. You go instantly.” Hot tears fell down her face. “Sam dies because the demon, but Dean ends up killing him. And when Dean goes to hell, Sam starts drinking demon blood and hunting like a machine. Dean getting pulled out of hell broke the first seal of the Apocalypse. And Sam killing Lilith, the demon that owned Dean’s soul, broke the last one, releasing Lucifer into the world.”

“As of 2010, your dead, Adam’s dead, Sam and Dean have died several times, Bobby is in a wheelchair, Pastor Jim and Caleb are dead. Hell, even Ellen and Jo are! And Dean is friends with the angel that has been fucking us over since the beginning! The future is not a happy place to be. And I won’t go back to a time where everyone I love is dead. I won’t take Rosie to that time. I know it’s coming and I know I can’t change it.” She set down in a chair, holding Rosie close to her. She couldn’t look up at John. She hadn’t even told him all the little details, just the big, nasty, in your face ones.

“(Y/n)…” He knelt in front of her. “I will change this. There has to be a way, right? I can fix it. I can stop it from happening.” She shook her head. “Why not?”

“Because you’ll sell your soul for Dean. Because Dean will get the worst of it. Because you’ll be possessed by the demon and Sam won’t shoot you.” She wiped at her eyes. “It never changes.”

“It will.” He promised. “I will make sure of it.” He kissed her forehead. “I will come home to you. To the both of you.”

****

On May 4th, 2006, (Y/n) waited for John to call, to say he had changed the future. Instead, she got a letter in the mail in his handwriting, saying he tried.

****

2009

(Y/n) was sitting outside, listening to the crickets chirp in the distance. Rosie was asleep on her legs, a blanket wrapped around her. The neighborhood was peaceful. No angels had come for her, but they had already gotten just about everything they wanted from her.

“Hi!” A cheery voice said, sitting in the chair beside her. (Y/n) pulled out a fun from a spot underneath her chair and pointed it at the intruder. She knew it wasn’t a neighbor kid. The gate had bells on it and they hadn’t rang. “Now, you probably know that won’t hurt little old me.”

“Gabriel.” (Y/n) sighed. “I thought I had angel warding.”

“To block little old Cassie, yes.” He laughed. “Come on. I haven’t seen you since this little one turned one. Can’t I stop by and see an old friend?”

“We’re not friends.” (Y/n) growled. “I asked you to bring John back, to make sure my boys were safe, and you told me no!”

“I was young and naive then.” Gabe laughed. (Y/n) rolled her eyes. “As you know, the Apocalypse is upon us. And I have a few cards still in play…”

“Yeah?” (Y/n) said, a little confused.

“Long story short, I’m here to offer you a deal.”

****

Present

The Doctor took them to Lawrence in the TARDIS. Bobby wanted to go and Cas wasn’t up to full strength. Dean could hear a Bob Seger song playing from a little radio as they walked towards a woman working in the garden. Her hair was shorter, and she had gained a little weight and a couple years, but he knew who it was. “Beautiful Loser” was just about over. Dean could tell it was on a cassette. The one he had made her.

“I was wondering how long it’d take you to find me.” The woman said before any of the boys made a noise. She stood up and wiped the dirt from her hands, turning to look at them. She had a smile on her face. “Hello boys, long time no see.”


	20. Chapter 20

A dog ran out of the house and up to the boys as (Y/n) slowly stood and dusted herself off. The dog barked and pulled on Cas’s trench coat, like he was trying to play with him. Cas could sense something different about this dog, he just couldn’t figure out what. (Y/n) whistled and the dog ran inside.

“Hey boys.” (Y/n) said again.

“We just saw you…” Sam said. “You were younger than me…”

“Well, now I’m older than Dean.” (Y/n) said with a shrug. “Do you guys want to come in?” Cas, Dean, Sam, Adam, and Bobby all looked at each other. They hadn’t expected her to be so calm about seeing them, but then they realized there were neighbors. While they were in a fenced in yard, you never knew who was listening in.

“Yeah. Sure.” Sam said. (Y/n) nodded and turned off the radio that set on the back patio. She opened the door and led them in, Dean helping Bobby get inside.

They took a look around the house. It was a beautiful place. Clean and modern. There were crude crayon drawings on the fridge and Minnie Mouse sippy cups drying by the sink. Dean looked at (Y/n).

“How the hell did you find me?” (Y/n) asked. She glared at Cas. “Was it you?”

“(Y/n), we are friends.” Cas said. (Y/n) rolled her eyes.

“Yeah. Young twenty something me that wasn’t screwed over by you Cassie boy.” (Y/n) hissed. She looked over at Sam and Adam, her eyes filling with tears. “You ruined my life Castiel.”

“I am sorry.” Cas said. “I really did not know of my actions.” (Y/n) shook her head. The dog growled at Cas some before licking (Y/n)’s hand.

“(Y/n)…” Sam said softly. She looked up at him. “You’re…you’re my mom?” He asked. She sighed and nodded.

“I didn’t think you’d ever remember.” She said. “But then again, I didn’t think you’d ever find me.” She moved away from where she had been standing. “I’ll be right back.” Quickly disappearing into the basement, she came back a moment later with a box. She set it on the counter. “I kept these all this time. It didn’t change when you were taken away from me, so I kept them as a memory.” Sam looked at Dean, who nodded. He opened the box and pulled out pictures. Ones he had colored, ones from his time at the Catholic school, some of him holding a little baby.

“Is that…me?” Adam asked, looking at the picture from where he stood by Sam.

“You were fussy right before that picture was taken.” (Y/n) explained. “The only song that would calm you down was “Have You Ever Seen the Rain” by Creedence Clearwater Revival.” She smiled fondly at the memory.

Dean, Sam, and Adam took turns grabbing things out of the box and examining it. Some of the pictures had Dean and John in them, but a lot were taken from the months (Y/n) and Sam spent in Wisconsin. The whole time, that dog kept eyeing Cas.

“There is something wrong with your canine.” Cas commented.

“Watch your mouth.” The dog said, making everyone stop what they were doing.

“Did your dog just talk?” Bobby asked. (Y/n) sighed.

“Guys, this is our current housemate…Gabriel.” (Y/n) said, pinching the bridge of her nose. Suddenly, the dog was gone and there stood the archangel that was supposed to be dead.

“Hiya boys!” Gabriel laughed. “Miss me?”

“What the fuck?” Dean hissed. Gabriel wagged his finger.

“Watch your mouth sir.” Gabriel said.

“And why the fuck should I?” Dean asked. Just then, the sound of little feet on the floor could be heard followed by a squeal.

“Uncle Gabe!” A little girl said, launching herself at the archangel. “Mommy, Uncle Gabe is here!” She smiled at (Y/n). (Y/n) picked the little girl up.

“Sam, Dean, Adam…this is Rosie. Your little sister.” (Y/n) explained. The boys and Bobby all looked at each other. It had to be the same Rosie that Cas had mentioned earlier. She had John’s eyes and (Y/n)’s smile. And she looked a little bit like what Sam looked like at that age. Dean couldn’t believe it.

“Brothers?” Rosie asked. She looked at the boys. “But they’re so big.” Dean walked forward then.

“Hi Rosie, I’m Dean.” He said. “I’m your oldest brother.” Dean was always good with kids. (Y/n) just knew he would be a great father someday. And that was confirmed when Rosie reached for him and he held the four year old with a smile on his face. “I guess she is kinda cute.”

“I’m a big brother.” Adam said, staring at her. “How old is she?”

“She’s four.” (Y/n) explained. “She was born December 7th, 2005.” Sam and Dean looked up at (Y/n).

“Was…was dad here for it?” Sam asked. (Y/n) nodded.

“I know that he should’ve been with you boys. And I tried to get him to go to you, but he just wouldn’t.” (Y/n) explained. She looked over at Gabriel, who had been talking to Cas. He smiled at her.

“Well, I think my welcome here has worn thin.” He said. “I have to be going now. Oh, but I didn’t forget that I owe you and Rosie a gift.” (Y/n) shook her head.

“Gabriel…” But he cut her off by snapping.

“I’ll be back December 7th!” With that, he was gone. (Y/n) sighed.

“I’ve had peace for the past few years. And in one day everything is going crazy.” She groaned. That’s when the doorbell rang. “Great. What now?” She smiled at Dean, who was still holding Rosie. Dean motioned with his head towards Sam, who nodded and followed (Y/n), just in case. He stood back as (Y/n) opened the door. She gasped and covered her mouth, making Sam go for the gun hidden in his waistband.

“Honey, I’m home.” A voice said. (Y/n) stumbled back, tears in her eyes. Sam instantly went to her, catching her before she could fall back completely. There stood a younger man in the same clothes he would never forget. Clothes that he had burnt in 2006. And a face that was more reminiscent of 1983. Sam’s eyes widened.

“Dad?”


	21. Chapter 21

“Dean! Holy water! Silver knife! Now!” Sam called out to his brother. He kept his gun trained on the younger version of his dad standing in the doorway, keeping him away from (Y/n). Dean gave Rosie over to Adam.

“Don’t come out until I tell you to.” He said. He took his flask of holy water and his silver pocket knife into Sam, stopping dead in his tracks at the person Sam was just moment away from shooting. “That’s…no. We burnt your body.” Dean said, shaking his head.

“Hence the need for the tests.” Sam said. Dean nodded and flung holy water at John, but nothing happened. Dean roughly grabbed his arm and slid the knife across it, but still nothing happened. Dean stepped back, stunned, looking over at Sam, who slowly lowered his gun. (Y/n) walked over towards him.

“John?” She asked. He smiled.

“I know, I look amazing.” He chuckled. She reached up and touched his face before slapping.

“Mom?” Sam asked. John raised a hand.

“I deserved that.” He said, rubbing his stinging cheek. “She told me everything that was going to happen to us and I still went after Yellow Eyes anyway.”

“Are we all really that stubborn?” Dean asked.

“Yes!” Bobby and Cas called from the kitchen.

“No one asked you!” Dean yelled at them. “The big question is, how are you here? We burnt your body, and you sure as hell weren’t in your thirties when we did it.” John looked down at the pocket of his jacket and saw a card sticking out of it. A Hannah Montana birthday card. He opened it.

“It says “Thanks for keeping me safe. Rosie is a good kid. John and (Y/n) will find each other no matter what timeline or universe. I just wanted them to be reunited before heaven. See you at Rosie’s birthday. Gabe.”.” John read. “I guess that answers it.” Rosie managed to get away from Adam then and ran towards (Y/n).

“Mommy, who’s that?” She asked when (Y/n) picked her up. John stared at the little girl. She had been just a little baby when he left.

“Rosie, that’s your daddy.” (Y/n) said. “He came home.” Rosie looked around with wide eyes. Meeting her big brothers and her dad in all day was big news. Even bigger then when she got to go pick out jewelry for her ears at the mall with (Y/n).

“My daddy?” She asked. (Y/n) nodded. She looked over at Dean for confirmation. She had just met him, but she knew that he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her. Dean smiled at her.

“He’s your dad, just like he’s mine, Sam’s, and Adam’s.” Dean explained. Rosie nodded and wiggled out of (Y/n)’s arms. She walked over towards John and looked up at him with curious eyes that had him breaking down in tears. He shouldn’t have gotten a second chance to be in her life, but he had. And he wasn’t going to mess it up this time. He picked her up and hugged her close.

****

Things went well for a few days. Sam and Adam were still trying to get used to the fact that they were full blooded brothers, but Dean promised Sam that they were still brothers no matter what, and he would always protect him. Nothing had changed between them.

John was getting used to be alive. Four years is a long time and John was struggling to adapt to the changes that had taken place in his absence. Rosie was happy to have people to play with besides (Y/n) and Gabe. Dean was the best at fairy princess tea parties. Sam read the best bedtime stories. Adam gave the best hugs.

With this many people in the house at once, (Y/n) ran out of food fast. Cas teleported Dean’s car to them, and (Y/n) had her own. Putting Rosie in her car seat, they headed out for groceries. It was a little weird being in the restaurant together with the boys, and it was even weirder walking around Walmart with them in tow and Rosie sitting in the cart.

They hadn’t had so much food in the house before. With it just being (Y/n) and Rosie, not much was needed. Cas didn’t eat, but all the Winchester’s and a Bobby did, which required (Y/n) to have to make a trip to Costco.

“Mommy, can we go play outside?” Rosie asked later that evening. The boys were all looking through a photo album. (Y/n) smiled and led her outside to her rope swing. John watched from the kitchen, smiling lovingly at the two of them. Dean came into the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge. He had always been told that John had been hopelessly in love with Mary, but seeing the way that John looked at (Y/n), he wondered how much of that was true.

“Dad.” Dean said. “About what happened…back in ’06. I didn’t realize how much you gave up for me.”

“Dean, you’re my son.” John said. “I would do anything to keep you safe.”

“But if I would’ve known about Rosie and (Y/n), I never would’ve let you do it…” Dean said. John shook his head. He could see the guilt weighing on his son’s shoulders.

“Dean, you didn’t let me do anything.” John said. He smiled at his son before looking back out the kitchen window. He looked out to see (Y/n) standing between Rosie and someone new.

“No!” Dean said. “Sam! Cas! Zach’s here!” Dean grabbed his gun and bolted out of the house, John, Sam, Adam, and Cas following, Bobby staying in the house.

“So good you guys could join us.” Zachariah laughed. “And thanks for leading me here Castiel. You’ve done well.”

“You bastard.” (Y/n) hissed at Cas. “How could you do this to me again?”

“I…” Cas started to say.

“He didn’t know I was tracking him.” Zachariah said. “I couldn’t get a pinpoint on you, but I knew he would eventually. So I decided to track him to find you.”

“Why?” (Y/n) asked, keeping a hand on Rosie. Zachariah smiled.

“Because they’ll do anything for their mom.” He reached out and touched her forehead, making her fall to the ground.

“(Y/n)!” John screamed. Zachariah smiled at her.

“She’s not waking up unless Michael and Lucifer get their vessels.” Zachariah explained. “And, to make sure that you play your roles…” He reached out and grabbed Rosie by her arm, pulling her to him.

“Let her go!” Sam snapped. Zachariah laughed.

“No.” He said. “You know what I want Sam.” Rosie was crying.

“Dean! Daddy! Help!” She reached for them. John made a step to get to his daughter, but Zachariah pulled her away, disappearing with her. John ran to (Y/n), gently shaking her. But she didn’t wake up. Cas walked over and touched her forehead.

“It’s a lock.” He said. “She can’t wake up until Michael and Lucifer get what they want.” He explained. John held (Y/n) to his chest, burying his face in her hair. He had just gotten her and Rosie back only to lose them again.

“What about…what if you guys kill him?” Adam asked. “Maybe it could undo what he did?” Dean and Sam looked at each other.

“There’s a chance.” Cas said. “We have to get to him. And where he is, he has to have Rosie.” John picked (Y/n) up and carried her inside. He carried her to the couch and gently laid her on it, playing with her hair.

“Find them.” Dean growled at Cas. “Because I’m going to kill him nice and slowly for messing with our mom.” No one made a comment that Dean called (Y/n) his mom. The only thing one their mind right then was getting Rosie back and killing Zachariah.


	22. Chapter 22

“Let me go! Please!” Rosie begged as Zachariah pulled her into the white and gold room. “I want my daddy!”

“You’ll enjoy it here.” Zachariah said. “Anything you want whenever you want.”

“Well, I want my daddy and mommy! Or Dean!” Rosie said. She tried to hit Zachariah to make him let her go so she could run out the door that he brought her in. He snapped his fingers, making the door disappear. Rosie slapped at his leg and even tried to bite him.

“Enough!” Zachariah said, raising his hand and hitting Rosie across the face. She fell down with a gasp, holding her cheek as tears filled in her eyes. “You are a horrible little brat. You will sit here and stay until two of your brothers decide to step up and do what has to be done.” He disappeared then, leaving Rosie sitting on the floor.

“D-daddy. Help.” She whimpered, holding her stinging face.

****

“And you’re sure this is where he’ll have her?” Dean asked Cas as Cas showed him a map of where the “Green Room” was. Sam, Adam, and Bobby were gathered around the table with Dean and Cas while John stayed with (Y/n).

“Yes.” Cas nodded. “Van Nuys, California.”

“And this is the same place that you and Zach were holding Dean at, right?” Sam asked. Cas nodded again.

“Okay, well you, me, and Sam are going to go in and get her.” Dean said. “Adam, Bobby, and dad stay here and…” Dean felt a hand on his shoulder.

“No way.” John said. “She’s my daughter. She’s only four. She wouldn’t have even been in this position if we all wouldn’t have shown up here. I’m going with you to get her back.” Part of Dean wanted to be mad that John was so willing to fight for Rosie, but the other part of him told him how his dad had willingly gave up his own life so Dean could live. 

“Okay, well let’s get there and we’ll make a plan.” Dean said. “Gear up guys. We’re heading to Van Nuys.”

****

Dean, John, Sam, and Cas walked outside the abandoned muffler shop. Cas had teleported them there, ready to help since this had been his fault anyway.

“Can’t you just use your powers to go in and get her?” John asked. Cas shook his head.

“There’s at least five angels in there.” Cas explained. “I’m going to get rid of them for you. But you’ll have to go in and get her.”

“You’re going to take five angels on by yourself?” Sam asked.

“Of course. Who else is going to do it?” Cas asked, taking his tie off and putting it in his coat pocket. In exchange, he pulled a box cutter from his pocket.

“What the hell are you going to do with that?” Dean asked. Cas just smirked at him.

“You don’t have to be a Winchester to go on suicide missions.”

****

Cas walked into the silent building like he was stalking his prey. He got closer to the entrance of the “beautiful room” when five angels appeared in front of him. Immediately, they started to fight and Cas took out a couple of them easily.

“This is stupid Castiel.” A woman hissed at him. “You’re outpowered.”

“Guess again.” Cas said, ripping open his shirt and pressing a bleeding hand to the sigil carved into his chest. He hated this being done to him, but it was even worse now that it was right on his skin. But it cleared out the warehouse, allowing the Winchester’s access to Zachariah and Rosie.

****

Dean walked in first, silently watching his steps as he crept to the door in the middle of the room. He hoped that if he went in alone, it would give John and Sam the chance to sneak up on anything that might be waiting for them. He opened the door slowly, revealing the large white and golden room. It was quiet, except for the tiny cries of a child.

“Rosie.” Dean whispered, walking to her quickly. She was curled up in the corner, crying. “Rosie, it’s me.” She looked up at him and he saw the ugly bruise on her face.

“Dean. You came for me.” She whimpered, clinging to him. He picked her up and held her close, anger filling him up at the fact that she had been hurt during this.

“You’re my little sister. I’ll always be here for you.” He whispered to her. She was so much like Sam when he was little. The puppy eyes, the adorable smile, the curious gaze. And Dean found himself falling back into the big brother protector like he had been all those years ago.

“Dean. Please. Did you really think it would be that easy?” Zachariah asked as he blocked off their path. Rosie whimpered and buried her head in Dean’s shoulder. Before Dean could even say anything, Zachariah spun around and knocked John and Sam into walls.

“Daddy!” Rosie cried out.

“Let her go.” John hissed. Zachariah laughed.

“Why would I do that?” He asked. “If Sam doesn’t say yes to Lucifer, I have to groom a new vessel to hold him. Adam and Dean have already been chosen for Michael. Can you imagine how cute little Lucifer would be?”

“You will not do to her what you did to me.” Sam snapped. Zachariah snapped his fingers and suddenly, Sam’s chest felt like it was being constricted and he couldn’t breathe. 

“Sam!” Dean called out, watching his brother struggle for air. John pulled on his inviable bonds, trying to get to his kids. Rosie was pulled from Dean’s arms. “Let them go! It’s not them you want.”

“You know what I want.” Zachariah said. “And if hurting them gets it for me, then so be it.” He set Rosie in a chair what she couldn’t seem to move from.

“Stop it right now!” Dean growled. Rosie looked up at Dean to see tears forming in his eyes. She looked over at her dad and one of her brothers, both in pain.

“D-Dean.” Rosie whimpered.

“And if I do?” Zachariah asked, taking Dean’s attention from Rosie. “What do I get in return?”

“I’ll say yes.” Dean said. Sam looked up at his brother, his eyes wide. Zachariah smiled at Dean.

“Dean, no!” John called out. Zachariah waved his hand and blood started to drip from his mouth. Dean looked at his dad with wide eyes.

“You heard me.” Dean mumbled. “I’ll say yes to Michael. I’ll do it.” Zachariah turned with a smile to call upon Michael. Dean winked at Sam, telling him everything he needed to know with just that one motion.

“Rosie, close your eyes!” Dean called out to his sister as Zachariah turned around. Rosie closed her eyes and Dean stabbed the angel blade he had up through Zachariah’s chin. Sam and John fell from where they were being held on the walls as Zachariah fell backwards, his wings spreading out. The room started to shake and a loud noise was starting to be heard, causing Sam and Rosie to cry out.

“Come on! We need to go!” John said, scooping Rosie up into his arms as Dean helped Sam up and they ran for the door. “Hurry!” The four dove out of the room as the door slammed shut and glowed brightly. The light faded as quickly as it appeared.

“Are you guys okay?” Dean asked, looking over at Sam, John, and Rosie. John was checking Rosie over, seeing the bruise on her face.

“That son of a bitch.” John growled. He marched back over to the door, ready to open it and stab Zachariah’s already dead body, but when he opened the door, it was just a dusty old office that once was used for the muffler shop.

“Where did it go?” Dean asked.

“Probably the same place as Cas?” Sam suggested, sitting up. Rosie ran over to him and hugged him. “How are we going to get home?”

“Maybe I can help?” Gabriel asked, standing against a pillar in the large room, sucking on a Tootsie Pop. Rosie’s face lit up at seeing Uncle Gabe. “What happened to your face kiddo?”

“The meanie.” She whispered. Gabe walked over and touched her cheek gently, healing it.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” He asked. “Let’s get this little one home.”

****

John ran in through the front door and to where (Y/n) had been laying when he left, only to see Bobby and Adam still where he left them, as well as (Y/n). His face fell.

“It…it didn’t work?” He asked, defeated. Gabe walked over to (Y/n) and raised a hand over her.

“Sorry Johnny boy.” Gabe said. “I can’t undo the lock. The only way it will happen is…”

“If Michael and Lucifer get what they want. We know.” Dean sighed. “I need a beer.” He went to the fridge to grab one while John held Rosie and watched over her mom.

****

John had moved (Y/n) to her bedroom so she could rest more comfortably. Sam and Adam were sharing the guest room for the time being. Bobby fell asleep in the recliner and Dean was stretched out on the couch. He didn’t hear the soft footsteps or the sound of the front door opening. He didn’t wake up until right after Adam said yes to Michael and a bright light filled the house.

Part of (Y/n) glowed, causing John to panic. Half of the lock had been undone, leaving only one thing left to do before (Y/n) could wake up.

Sam had to say yes to Lucifer.


	23. Chapter 23

Rosie was fast asleep in her room, curled up under her pink blanket. Cas was passed out in the guest room, trying to recharge. Gabe was trying to lay low, but took Bobby home to get some rest. Dean, Sam, and John set around (Y/n)’s table.

“What are we going to do?” John asked. He played with the wedding ring on his finger. His new one from marrying (Y/n). He died with it on and had been brought back with it.

“I’m…I have to say yes.” Sam said. Dean shook his head.

“No. I’m not letting you do that.” Dean said.

“You heard Zachariah.” Sam said. “If they don’t get me, they’re going to keep coming for Rosie…”

“Well, if you’re going to do this, you’ll need these.” Gabe said, laying the horsemen rings on the table and sitting down in the empty seat. “Told you two that you would need them. Good thing I didn’t stay dead or you would’ve been relying on Crowley.”

“Crowley? Why does that sound so familiar?” John asked.

“Maybe because we had a nice little vacation in hell together.” A voice behind everyone said. Dean groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Hello boys.”

“Are we going to be stuck with him forever?” Dean asked. Crowley wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders.

“I have a feeling you and I are going to be besties my friend.” He told Dean with a satisfied smile on his face. Dean groaned and pulled away.

“What are you doing here?” He asked. Gabe watched the demon circle the table.

“I’ve made a deal with someone very close to you. And while you might have the horsemen rings, you still need the location for Lucifer and you’re going to need demons to get you in there.” Crowley explained. “And I gave him all of that, plus something a little extra.” Crowley snapped his fingers and Bobby appeared, standing there in front of them. “He’s a very good kisser.”

“Bobby?” Sam asked, looking at the older hunter.

“Don’t. Say. Anything.” Bobby warned.

“Wait, why do we need demons?” Dean asked. Crowley smiled.

“Well, not so much you. But Sammy is going to need them.” Crowley explained. The look on Sam’s face showed all the horror. Dean glared daggers at Crowley while John looked from Gabe to Sam.

“Is this…you have to drink it, don’t you?” John asked. Sam nodded quietly.

“He’s not going to be strong enough to fight off the devil without it. And rumor has it that Lucifer will take that sweet little girl with him and train her to be his new Azazel.” Crowley smirked, knowing that would stir something in John. Sam stood up.

“Where are the demons?” He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

“Sam, no.” Dean said. Sam shook his head.

“She’s my mom Dean.” He said. “If it was your mom and you had a chance to save her, wouldn’t you?”

“I tried.” Dean said. “And people like him fucked it up!” He pointed at Gabe.

“But in the end, it didn’t matter because she never gave birth to Sam.” Gabe commented. “Everything happens for a reason. Those statues sending (Y/n) back to the past, Cassie and Zachie zapping her through time. It all happened for a reason.”

“Dean.” Sam said calmly. “Adam already gave up his free will. I think I have to be responsible and do this.” Dean shook his head.

“It’ll kill you Sammy.” Dean whispered. “And I don’t care if we’re not full blood, you’re my brother. I changed your diapers, fed you your bottles, watched you do your homework, and helped you talk to girls. And I can’t watch you do this.”

“I’m not asking you to.” Sam said. “Honestly, I want you to get as far away from here as you can.”

“Not going to happen.” Dean said, shaking his head.

“Yeah. He’s Michael’s understudy. He needs to be there to step up in case Adam breaks his leg or something.” Crowley threw out. John groaned and shook his head. Sam looked around the house. He looked at the pictures of (Y/n) and Rosie. Their smiling faces forever on glossy paper.

“We should’ve never looked for her.” Sam whispered. Dean looked up at him. “We ruined her life. Their lives. They were happy and surviving without us. Look what we did Dean.” Sam sighed. “When do we start?”

****

Cas was awake and helping to drain the demons. Crowley had taken his leave, claiming things that needed done in hell. Loaded down with jugs of blood, the boys, Bobby, and Cas prepared to leave for Detroit.

“Dad.” Sam said as John got ready to go with them. “I want you to stay here.”

“What? No. You’re my son. I’m going with you.” John said. Sam shook his head.

“In case things get bad, I need you to stay here with mom and Rosie. To keep them safe.” Sam told him. “I’m not going to do this if I know they’re going to get hurt.”

“Sammy.” John whispered.

“Please dad. You’ve promised us so many things in the past that never happened. Make this one promise happen. Please.” John stared at Sam.

“I really was a bad father to the two of you.” John admitted.

“Well, you can make up for it by being a good one for Rosie.” Sam said. John offered a small smile.

“You just come home.” He said. “All of you.” With that, they all disappeared. John sighed and went back to the house and waited at (Y/n)’s side.

****

Rosie had woken up from her nap and John fixed her something to eat. It had been a couple hours since the boys had left and John had been expecting a sign any minute now. Rosie was babbling away a mile a minute to John, telling him all about her preschool and her favorite Barbie dolls. John was listening, nodding, when another voice joined them.

“John.” (Y/n) whispered. John turned and looked at her. Rosie started smiling and ran to her, hugging her legs.

“(Y/n), how are you feeling?” John asked.

“I feel like our boys are in trouble.” (Y/n) whimpered. “What did they do?” John just pulled her to him and held her as Dean made his way back to their house with Bobby and Cas and tow.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much to everyone who read this! I really hope that you enjoyed it!

“They did what?!” (Y/n) gasped as Dean paced in front of her. John held her hand. Bobby and Cas set in chairs and watched Dean pace. Tears were pooling in (Y/n)’s eyes. “Why the fuck would they do that?!”

“Because you’re their mom.” Dean grumbled. She shook her head.

“I didn’t even get to raise them. I’m not a mom worth saying yes to the fucking devil for!” John looked over at (Y/n), watching the tears falling down her cheeks.

“That’s not true.” John said. “Just because you were dealt a shitty hand doesn’t mean you deserved what happened.” He looked at Dean for support, but Dean was more focused on a way to save Sam. John sighed. “I know I’m not the poster child for good parenting, and you by all rights should not even let me anywhere near Rosie, because she deserves better. But there is one thing I know, and it’s that you are an amazing mother. Those pictures I saw from Sam and Adam in Madison, Sam was so happy. You’ve taken care of Rosie by yourself for the five years. You’re going better with all these kids than I ever could.”

“I don’t remember you from those years ago.” Bobby explained. “I’ve been told that’s his fault.” He motioned over at Cas, who hung his head. “But I know you from 2005, from when Sam and Dean brought you to my house and you helped me take care of them, research for them, and something must have known you were Sam’s mom, because you took care of him and Dean like it was your job.” (Y/n) offered a small smile to the older hunter.

“I’m going to go check on Rosie.” She mumbled to anyone who was listening. She headed towards Rosie’s room, watching her young daughter sleep.

“(Y/n).” A voice whispered. She turned to see Dean standing there, hands in his pocket. “I wish I could remember everything you did for Sam and me back then.”

“It’s okay Dean.” (Y/n) said with a shrug. “I’m not asking for a big thank you or anything. I just want all of you boys to be safe.” Dean shook his head. “What?”

“We’re Winchester’s. We’re never going to be safe.” He chuckled. “But I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure that Rosie doesn’t have the same luck that we do.” (Y/n) looked back at Rosie and quietly shut her door.

“She is so young. She doesn’t deserve this.” (Y/n) said, looking into Dean’s eyes. “You boys didn’t deserve it. No one did.”

“If the angels hadn’t fucked with our lives, we might not even be having this discussion right now.” Dean explained. “Who knew that some monster that looks like it came from a low budget British sci-fi would’ve changed our lives for the better.” (Y/n) couldn’t help but laugh.

“I think there’s some pie in the fridge if you want some.” She told Dean as they made their way back towards the kitchen and living area. Cas had just hung up his phone.

“Chuck just called.” Cas explained. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Great. What’s he want?” Dean mumbled as (Y/n) went to the fridge to get the pie out for Dean.

“He gave us the location of the final battle.” Cas told him. (Y/n) froze and looked up towards Dean, who looked at Bobby and John. “It’s at a cemetery in Stull, Kansas.”

“That’s twenty minutes from here.” John explained. “Some of my buddies and I used to go out there and drink. Some pretty weird shit used to go down there. We just chalked it up to one too many beers and…other stuff.” John said, shaking his head.

“Stull is also believed to be one of the gates to hell.” (Y/n) explained. “Samuel Colt was trying to close all of them before he died. Create rail lines made of solid iron that demons couldn’t get through. Just like South Dakota. And he got to all of them. Except for Stull.”

“Dear god.” Bobby grumbled. Dean stood up and grabbed his jacket.

“I’m going out there.” Dean said. “Might as well be at ground zero. At least then I’ll be with Sam.”

“You’re not going alone.” Bobby said. “Cas and I have come this far with you. We’ll go the rest of the way.” Cas nodded in response to Bobby’s statement. John looked over at (Y/n), who nodded at him. Talking without talking.

“I’m going too.” John said. Dean shook his head.

“(Y/n) and Rosie need you here.” Dean said. John was about to argue when (Y/n) spoke up.

“Rosie and I have survived the past, what, five years by ourselves.” (Y/n) explained. “You three are his boys. He needs to be there for this.” Tears filled her eyes. She wanted to tell John to stay, to never leave again, but she knew it wasn’t possible. “I want him to go with you. We’ll be fine.”

“I’ll bring him back.” Dean said. “One way or another, I’ll make sure he doesn’t leave Rosie and you behind.” (Y/n) just offered a sad smile. Winchester promises were often broken. She knew that he probably wouldn’t keep this one, but let him believe that he would.

So instead of staying at (Y/n)’s to wait it out, Dean, Bobby, Cas, and John packed up and got ready to leave. John had went to Rosie’s room and gently kissed her forehead while she slept. She woke up.

“Daddy?” She asked quietly. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to help your big brothers. I’ll be back.” He smiled at her and played with her hair. “You be good for your mommy until I get back, okay?” She smiled and hugged him.

“I love you.” She told him. He held her close.

“I love you too princess.” He kissed her head one more time before leaving her room. He held (Y/n) close to him, kissing her deeply. “I’ll be back. I promise.”

“That’s what you said last time.” (Y/n) said softly. He cupped her face.

“This time, I’m not breaking the promise.” He kissed her again. Bobby and Cas disappeared, ready to spring a trap on Lucifer. John and Dean walked towards the Impala.

“Wanna drive?” Dean asked. John looked over at his son. And as much as he would’ve loved to crawled behind the wheel of his baby again, he shook his head.

“Nah. I think she needs you to lead us in.” John said. Dean nodded and got behind the driver’s seat. John reached under the seat and grabbed a box of tapes, picking one out and handing it to Dean. Words weren’t spoken. Dean didn’t mention the promise he made to Sam, that he would go off with Lisa and have an apple pie life. John didn’t mention Rosie telling him she loved him or the hurt look in (Y/n)’s eyes when he promised he would come home again. Nothing needed to be said. Because none of it would matter if Lucifer and Michael couldn’t be stopped.

****

A storm was brewing as (Y/n) and Rosie worked in the kitchen, making cookies. (Y/n)’s hands shook as she handed Rosie pieces of dough. But she would not let her daughter know about the evil that was in the world. Instead, she had to play it off. Let Rosie have some normal fun.

Because it could very well be the last moment of anything she would have.

****

A rumble in the distance distracted Michael and Lucifer’s attention from each other. John and Dean climbed out of the car as Cas threw a Molotov cocktail and Michael, sending him who knows where. Cas exploded and Bobby’s neck was snapped, leaving John and Dean alone with Lucifer.

“You Winchester’s are starting to become a pain in my ass.” Lucifer growled. John smirked.

“Guess he figured out the German meaning of our name then.” John laughed. Lucifer grabbed him by the neck and lifted him in the air.

“I don’t know what brought you back, but you should’ve just stayed dead.” He threw John against a tombstone and stalked over to him, kicking him roughly in the ribs. John rolled away and crawled back over to the Impala, when Lucifer kicked him again.

“S-Sammy.” John said, trying to reach his son. Lucifer shook his head. Dean ran over to help his dad, only to be thrown.

“Sammy’s gonna watch his daddy die again. And his brother. But don’t worry. His mommy and his little sister will get to live. They’ll be my pets, but they’ll get to live.” Lucifer laughed. “Two perfect little demons.” With that, he punched John hard in the chest and dropped the hunter to the ground. Dean got up to watch his dad gasping for air, blood dripping from his lips.

“Dad!” Dean called out. Lucifer laughed.

“Don’t worry Dean. He’ll be right back where he’s supposed to be in just a matter of moments.” As if on cue, John’s head rested against the side of the Impala and his chest stopped moving. “Now, it’s time for you and I to have a little talk.”

Lucifer proceeded to fight Dean, laughing as Dean refused to fight back. Lucifer had him right where he wanted him, ready to end him.

“How fitting.” He laughed. “Father and son dying together. Breaking promises left and right.” Lucifer raised his hand to unleash the death dealing blow when something caught his eye and suddenly, memories started to flood his mind and Sam was fighting back.

_Sticking army men in places they shouldn’t be._

__

Carving initials under leather so John couldn’t see.

__

Legos in the vent that rattled whenever John turned the heat on.

__

Sam sitting in the passenger seat as John taught Dean how to drive the Impala. AC/DC was playing on the radio.

__

Dean at a concert on the other side of town. John handed Sam a beer at the age of fifteen and told him not to tell his brother.

__

_“I know you’re not my aunt. I know you’re my mom.”_

“I’ve got him Dean.” Sam whispered to his brother as he pulled away, letting Dean fall to the ground by the body of their dad. “I’ve got him.” Dean watched as Sam pulled the rings out of his pocket. He watched as Michael showed back up. He watched as his two brothers fell into hell.

Cas showed up later, healing Bobby and John before turning his attention back to Dean. After saying goodbye to Bobby, John and Dean drove back to Lawrence. The storm that had brewed due to the fight had done some damage. As Dean parked the car, (Y/n) came running out with Rosie.

“Sammy? Adam?” She asked. Dean just shook his head. She pulled him to her and hugged him. Rosie walked over to John and hugged him. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but her big brother and her dad were really upset. And Sam and Adam hadn’t even come with them.

****

“I’ll keep in touch.” Dean said later. He had told them about his promise to Sam before he had said yes to Lucifer. “I saw Rosie’s tablet. She’s got Skype on it. I’ll be there if she ever needs me. Same with you two.” He nodded and John and (Y/n). They didn’t talk about the fact that John had died at the cemetery. Or that Dean almost had. (Y/n) didn’t need to know that.

“You’re leaving?” Rosie asked. Dean nodded.

“I’ll call all the time.” He said. “And I’ll come back for your birthday.” Rosie nodded and hugged his legs. Soon after, Dean was gone, leaving John, (Y/n), and Rosie behind.

****

One Year Later

Dean kept his promise to both Sam and Rosie. He went with Lisa and kept in contact with his little sister. He even drove straight through to get to her by her birthday. She had been so excited to have him there, she asked him to open some of her presents for her. In return, she got to spend Christmas with him and Lisa. Dean had told Lisa that John and (Y/n) were his dad and mom, but to everyone else, they were introduced as his cousins.

He stayed in Cicero while the others returned to Lawrence. Even though (Y/n) had more than enough money to keep them comfortable, John insisted on working. He worked at a garage he had worked at once before, but played it off as he was a relative of the John Winchester who had died in 2006.

John worked the morning shift one day. He had made plans with his girls to go see a movie that Rosie had wanted to go see. Some kids movie that the old John wouldn’t have been caught dead at. But this John, the new John, was different. He was getting a second chance to be a good father, and he was going to do it.

Rosie was asleep on the way home. John carried her in with a smile on his face. After placing her to bed, he got a beer and settled on the couch with (Y/n) to watch the news before heading to bed. Dean had settled into his new life as John settled into his.

John didn’t notice outside as the streetlights started to flicker and a face that shouldn’t have been there stood outside the house, watching. 

Just like Sam had found Dean, Adam had found home again.


End file.
